


Last Hope

by Ghosts_Writer



Category: Dogma (1999), NCIS
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Cross Over, M/M, Religious Theme, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_Writer/pseuds/Ghosts_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When God needs help Tony gets charged with a fight that will change not only his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Very special thanks to the amazing strokeof_genie and ihugtreesforfun for the wonderful beta, even though it was pretty last minute. You guys rock! If you find any more mistakes feel free to keep them ;-)  
> Also, I don’t own the characters of NCIS or Dogma, nor do I own any ideas taken from God’s Army (whatever part it was), nor do I make any money with this, pity, actually.   
> Furthermore, I don't believe any of this. This is not supposed to actually mean anything, it's just entertainment!  
> Please comment, authors live for feedback!
> 
> This was originally posted on livejournal for the bigbang challenge in 2008. Unfortunately the art is not available anymore

**_Prologue_ **

**Long Island – 1972 - June 23  
2:46 am**

 

Sophia DiNozzo sat, the rosary clutched in one hand, in the living room of her son’s house muttering prayers. Ilena, her daughter-in-law, had been in labour for the past seven hours. Sophia was waiting impatiently. Her older son, Franko, had brought her home to rest a bit but she couldn’t even sit for very long, let alone sleep. 

She noticed a presense and opened her eyes. Slowly she followed the lean body up until she looked into the calm face of a tall, dark-haired man. She swallowed hard but didn’t say anything. He smiled slightly and knelt down so they were on the same eye level. 

"Sophia," the man said. His voice was soft and Sophia felt as if he was stroking her cheek tenderly only by saying her name. 

"Metatron," Sophia answered, and he smiled softly. She looked down at the rosary and put it on the coffee table. 

"Praying didn’t help then, I suppose?“ Sophia asked resigned. 

Again he smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Maybe you have been praying for the wrong thing," Metatron suggested lightly. "Your grandson is chosen to be special; extraordinary, and more than that. He will be in one line with Noah and Moses, and probably above them. And you have to prepare him for that.“ 

Tears swelled in her eyes as she looked pleadingly at the man "Why him? Why does he have to bear such a burden?“ 

The smile vanished from Metatron’s face, and left him looking tired and drawn. "It wasn’t my decision and I’m certainly not in the position to question His decisions. Teach him everything you know and we will help him as much as we can. He'll need all the help he can get, because you lot don't make it easy on a chosen one" 

 The angel smiled one last time at her. She awoke suddenly, opening her eyes and finding herself lying on the couch, feeling as if she had slept for hours. It was refereshing and for the first time in a while she felt comforted. The phone was ringing but she had to take a moment before she realized what it was. 

"DiNozzo mansion, this is Sophia DiNozzo speaking," she answered, the sleep's haze clearing quickly. 

"Mom, it’s me, Franko," the voice on the other end said, fast and loud with excitement. She held her breath as she expected the news. "It’s a boy. Anthony Daniel. I’m coming to pick you up in a few minutes.“ 

 

 

**Long Island – 1980**

"Ok, what is the difference between an aura and an atmosphere?“ Sophia asked, and raised her eyebrow as Tony tilted his head from left to right and back. 

"An aura is what one person has and an atmosphere is about a group of people?“ Tony said, guessing. 

She shook her head softly, and answered. "It’s much more than that. The aura of a person tells you traits of character. An atmosphere tells you something about the interpersonal relationship. What color has my aura?“ 

Tony squeezed his eyes a little and Sophia stifled a laugh at her grandson’s face, pursed lips and scrunched nose as he squinted at her. "It’s...purple...with pink...and gold," Tony said, his expression clearing.  

"Okay, and what does it mean?“ Sophia asked, and quickly schooled her expression so that Tony wasn't aware she almost laughed and ruined his concentration. 

Tony sighed and tilted his head again. "The gold means...the good and ideal, and elegance. The pink is tenderness, softness...it stands for the feminine and for sensitivity. And the purple...“ Tony bit his lip, chewing slightly and then grinned. "Religiousness and faith...and magic and fantasy...pretty good, huh?“ 

His grandmother smiled indulgently. "Almost, but you forgot security when listing traits for pink.“ 

"Darn...Nonna? Can we call it a day?“ Tony asked, worn from his quiz and his intense concentration.  

"Yeah, honey, go and play in your room," Sophia said. He ran out of the living room and she sat back on the sofa. She knew that he was really good for his age to see people’s aura and interpreting them, but still she was worried that he wasn’t prepared well enough for what was lying ahead of him. She could see his shiny green aura even through the wall and was bound by it. She had never seen a pure aura before, it was something very rare, something to be proud of, but if she could chose, she wished he had a impure soul. His life would be so much easier.

 

**Peoria – 1995-April 16**

 

Tony sighed deeply as he sank into his couch. He had finally made it through Police Academy and now he was a cop, and had just finished the worst week of his life. It was eight am and he finally could go home from his last night on third shift. Originally he had asked to get three days off so he could go to Long Island and visit his Nonna on her birthday, but he was a newbie and since several higher ranking officers had asked aswell he had gotten the night shift. However he knew that she would be up by now so he reached for his phone, but he stopped as it rang before he could touch it. Frowning slightly he wondered if he should pick it up. Maybe it was work, calling to have him come back in and cover another shift. He could avoid it, but they'd just try his home line. He definitely had a bad feeling. Coming to the decision that he couldn’t flee his fate, he grabbed the phone. 

"DiNozzo speaking," Tony answered.  
"Tony, it’s me...“ His mother's voice answered. 

"Mom? What going on?“ He could hear the tears in her voice and he knew that it would be definitely something he didn’t want to hear. He swallowed hard as the silence stretched. 

"Tony, Nonna’s dead," his mother said. He opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything. His throat became dry and his chest seemed too heavy to breathe. 

"What?“ Tony asked, when his throat finally seemed to work again. 

"Sophia died last night. We found her this morning when we wanted to take her out for breakfast. Are you okay, honey?“ His mother asked, her concern palpable even through the phone line. 

He rubbed over his eyes and took a shaky breath. "Yeah, sure...is there anything I can do?“ 

"No, we will arrange everything after her will. I will call you when we know when the funeral will be. Be good, babe," his mother said, forcing strength into her voice that Tony knew was faked for him. 

"Okay, Mum...I love you," Tony promised. 

"Love you, too.“ 

He hung up and sat back. It was just then that he noticed the tall, dark-haired man standing beside the couch. Jumping up, he reached for his gun but found the holster empty. 

"You won’t need that, Anthony. I mean no harm.“ 

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?“ Tony kept his voice down, unsure of how the man unarmed him, but somehow sure that the stranger had. 

The man looked around and then obviously decided that the couch was the best option. "I’m sorry about your grandmother," he said upon sitting. 

Tony stared at him for a long moment with his mouth hanging open. He had just gotten the call, how could this stranger know about it? Not only that, he sounded genuinely sorry, not like someone who’s just giving condolences, but someone who had lost as well. 

"Who are you?“ Tony asked again, this time not only in anger, but curiosity as well. 

"I? I am Metatron," the man said. 

"What?“ Tony exclaimed, and gave the man an once-over. 

"Metatron is...“ he started to speak. 

Tony cut him off. "I know what Metatron is. Metatron is the voice of God. He speaks for Him because humans can’t hear Him. If they did their hearts would burst in their chest and their head would explode. The thing is," Tony trailed off. "I never imagine Metatron...like this.“ Tony finished, staring at the person next to him. 

Metatron was obviously shocked that Tony knew who he was, and when he recovered the young man's knowledge brought a smile to his face. "How did you imagine me?“ 

"Well. More...like an angel, I mean with wings and all that," Tony said, and continued to stare openly.

The man chuckled and stood up. A moment later big white wings spread behind his back, accompanied with the sounds of ripping, even though the angel showed no signs of discomfort. "They’re not exactly handy so I put them away when I’m down here. Is that enough proof?“ Metatron asked, and Tony thought he seemed quite used to having to offer proof of his existence.  

Tony nodded hesitantly and Metatron let his wings disappear again. He sat back on the couch and motioned Tony to the recliner next to it. "Why are you here?“ Tony asked, no longer distrustful but no less confused. He expected to wake up in a moment and find that this was all a dream. Maybe he was just hoping that. 

"I am here because we need your help," Metatron stated. 

"When you say 'we' you mean...God?“ Tony asked with open increduality.  

Metatron nodded and leaned forward in his seat. "Why do you think your grandmother took so much care to teach you all the things she knew? When she said that you’re special it wasn’t just the pride of a grandmother. You are special, Anthony. You are chosen to do great things.“ 

"Wha...I, what makes me so special?“ Tony couldn’t get his mind around that. All he wanted to do was to go to bed, shut the curtains and mourn for his Nonna but here sat an angel, the voice of God, who told him that God needed his help. 

"You’re a pure soul.“ The angel answered confidently, but Tony snorted. 

"Believe me, I’m not that pure anymore.“  

"Aw, no one’s talking about sex or those other earthly sins. Your grandmother taught you about auras, didn’t she?“ 

Tony frowned and sat back. "Yeah...?“ 

"How many people have you met who have an aura of just one color? Most people don’t have pure souls. And pure has nothing to do with the way they live their life, just to be clear. Even though your soul is pretty clean, compared to some I've seen." 

Tony sighed and looked at Metatron for a long moment. "It’s no coincidence that you show you up just when she died, is it?“ Tony asked, finally. The angel shook his head. Tony took a deep breath and looked around for something to say. "What do I have to do?“ 

"First of all, you have to find people who can help you,“ Metatron said, but Tony shook his head. 

"How should I know who can help me if I don’t know what I have to do?" Tony asked, frustrated.

"Find pure souls. Be their friend, and when the time is right I will let you know. Until then...“ Metatron made to stand but Tony grabbed his arm. 

"Wait, wait...umm. Can you...could you tell my grandmother something?“ Tony was hopeful when the angel raised an eyebrow. "Tell her I owe her.“ 

"I’ll deliver that," the angel said, and then it was as if he were never there. 

 

 

**Baltimore – 2001 June 17**

His head was still throbbing a little. Maybe he shouldn’t have partied so long. And of course with his luck, the first thing that came up in the morning was a dead sailor, thank you very much. When he had looked at the calender this morning he knew it was time to move on. He was still trying to find the people Metatron had been talking about. If he hadn’t been at the funeral of his grandmother a few days after the meeting he wouldn’t have believed it. 

Tony gave the sailor a sad look. Even now that he was dead his aura was still glimmering slightly in the shadowy alley. The warm brown which was turning into yellow at the edges let Tony know that he had been a good man. 

He raised his head. A warm feeling spread in him and he turned to find the source. And then he saw it. He didn’t trust his eyes as he saw the most beautiful aura he had ever seen approach the crime scene. He was that bound by the spiritual gleam that he didn’t even notice the person it belonged to. It looked like the bluest water you could imagine and, what Tony fancied the most, it glittered like the ocean in the sun. Before he knew what had happened, Tony knew that he was in love. 

"DINOZZO!“ 

Tony blinked several times before he could shut out the aura he had fallen head over heels for and focused on his partner. He expected Larry be standing next to a beautiful woman, or knowing his luck a gorgeous man, but next to his partner stood a man in his early forties with graying hair. Whereas he was definitely attractive, Tony wouldn't have given the man more than a second look without that stunning aura. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Tony tried to stay focused. He was at work. He walked over to his partner and their company, but was fascinated that the man’s eyes were just as beautiful as his aura upon reaching them. 

"DiNozzo, that’s Gibbs, NCIS. He says they wanna take over the case.“ 

"Uh huh," Tony murmured. He was still staring into tose amazing eyes and it wasn’t before Gibbs broke eye contact to look at Larry that Tony realized what his partner had said. "Take over the case? No way!“ 

"It lives!"  Gibbs muttered and Tony saw amusement light up the eyes (something Tony wanted to see all the time), though the rest of the other man’s face remained neutral. "The victim is a naval officer. And we are Naval Criminal Investigative Service. It’s our case, sport.“ 

"Don’t call me sport. And it isn’t as easy as that, sir," Tony said, somehow sure it would get a rise out of Gibbs. 

Although Gibbs‘ eyes narrowed in annoyance, Tony could feel that he had just gained the other man’s respect, something that didn’t seem to be easy. 

 

_Two days later – Tony’s apartment_

 

Tony sighed heavily as he fell onto his couch. In the end he had managed to stay focused long enough to get a joined investigation, but that turned out to be a really bad idea. The first few hours Tony had been totally absorbed by Gibbs‘ aura and barely managed to get anything done. And even after that the older man’s aura was that strong that it pushed itself into Tony’s vision all the time, whereas usually, he has to concentrate to see them. 

"How was your day?“ 

Tony snorted at the question and opened one eye to glance at Metatron, who sat in the recliner next to the couch. "I think you know damn well how my day was.“ 

The angel chuckled and although Tony didn’t want it to, it did lift his mood a little. 

"I don’t understand why you are in such a bad mood."

"Why I’m bad mooded? Well, where to start? Gibbs is an egotistic, stoic, stubborn bastard. He‘s grumpy, caffaine-addicted and always yelling or snapping.“ There was a long silence so Tony opened his eyes and saw that Metatron was smiling slightly. "What?“ 

"Why are you really agitated?“ Metatron asked. 

Tony sighed and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "'cause, Gibbs is...I made a complete idiot out of myself. I mean...I think I stumbled more in these past two days than I have my entire life. And I couldn’t stay focused when he was around...and the worst? He’s going back to Washington right about now and the chances that I’ll see him again are...“ 

He was interrupted by the door bell. He wanted to glance at the angel, but he was already gone. Sighing, Tony stood and went into the hall but stopped frozen as he saw the blue glittering aura he almost craved. A knock followed because he stood for too long in the hall and he quickly opened the door, trying to look surprised. 

"Gibbs?“ 

"Can I come in?“ The man asked. 

Tony nodded and stepped aside. He used the short moment Gibbs had his back to him to check out things he hadn’t had the mind for in the last days. Suppressing an impressed whistle at the view, Tony followed Gibbs into the living room. 

"What can I do for you?“ 

"A lot of things come to mind," Gibbs muttered before he turned around and fixated Tony with his steel blue eyes. "You could quit and join my team at NCIS.“ 

Tony’s jaw dropped and it took him several missed heartbeats before he could close it again. "You want me on your team?“ 

"As far fetched as it might sound, yeah. You’re underestimated here, they don’t ask enough from you...you do know that I will ask a lot from you?“ 

Tony nodded and swallowed. He saw how the atmosphere between them, which had been quite neutral all the time now started to become red, and the longer they stood like this the red became stronger. As the tension between them reached a point Tony didn’t think he could stay in control any longer, Gibbs looked around the living room and broke the moment, but still Tony could see the red. 

"Well, I guess you’ll need a few days to get everything packed, and then you could start on Monday. 8 am, sharp," Gibbs said, looking back to Tony. 

"But...I’ll need an apartment. How am I supposed to find one in three days?“ 

Gibbs shrugged and was already halfway to the door. "If you don’t find one you can stay at my place until you do. Here’s my office's card. Call me if anything comes up.“ He put the card on the table and Tony couldn’t help the feeling that he was leaving in a hurry. Not that he cared. Gibbs had offered him a job on his team, which meant that he would see him nearly every day. A smile spread over his face and he sighed contently. 

 

 

**Washington D.C. – 2009 April 16th**

Tony sat in his dark living room and sipped his drink. The whiskey burned its way down his throat and he relished the warmth it left in his stomach. He felt cold, empty, lonely. It had been one of these awful days when he realized just how much he was missing. 

In the past years this day had gained much meaning for him. It was the day of Lost Ones; first his grandmother, then his mother, Kate, and finally Jenny. He knew it was no coincidence that they all had died on the very same day, even if Metatron told him differently. Maybe it wasn’t God’s plan, but then, if everything was going after God’s plan he wouldn’t get regular visits from the angel. 

He closed his eyes and let his head drop onto the back of the couch. Their last case had been terrible. The usually golden atmosphere in the bullpen had been darkened and the auras of his friends were weary. He couldn’t stay any longer in that room because it hurt him to see them like that. Even Gibbs‘ aura had lost its glitter. It reminded him too much on what had happened exactly three year ago. 

Gibbs had walked into the bullpen and the red atmosphere between him and Tony had been completely one sided. It had broken Tony’s heart to see the man like that, the man he loved so much. The man who loved him so much. 

"Why didn’t you simply ask Gibbs for a beer tonight? I don’t think he would have said no.“ Tony sighed and opened one eye at Metatron who now sat on the recliner next to the couch. 

"Didn’t we have this conversation before?“  

"Yes, yes, we did." Metatron agreed. "And I still don’t get why you're not acting on the feelings you have.“  

Tony shook his head and then sat up in a sudden wave of anger. "You know what I don’t get? That a fucking angel is sitting on my couch, an angel who’s drinking alcohol and spitting it out because he’s not allowed to, an angel who’s cursing and using the name of the Lord in vain, an angel who is pushing me to act on my homosexual feelings for my boss! I thought homosexuality was a sin!“ 

"I never said that, God never said that. It’s one of the things the catholic church said. Apart from that, if homosexuality were a sin, none of the higher roman society would be in heaven. Could we return to the issue at hand?“  

Tony sank back and sighed deeply. "You have no idea about human beings, do you? Humans don’t always take what they want. Too many things stand against it. Although he loves me he never took a chance on me.“ 

"Why not?“ Metatron shifted on his seat and made himself comfortable. Tony raised his hand and started to count. 

"First, I’m male. Second, he probably thinks I’m the most annoying person and he doesn’t even know why he’s in love with me. Third, he’s my boss. Fourth, he has no idea about my feelings. Fifth, he still mourns for his wife and daughter. And, he’s totally screwed after three failed marriages and I don’t wanna know how many lovers. See? Many good reasons to say no.“ 

Tony looked at the angel when he heard a snort. "Reasons, yes, obstacles...“ 

"Metatron, is there any reason you’re gracing me with your presence? I had a shitty day and that you turn up indicates that it will be even shittier.“ 

"I did come for a reason. You finally have found your allies.“ 

"Allies? Are you kidding?“ 

Metatron sighed and sat up. "Anthony, the time has come. Lucifer has left hell and recruited his servants. You have to fight them.“ 

Within a millisecond Tony was on his feet and stared at Metatron. "WHAT? THAT’S MY MISSION? I have to fight Lucifer’s servants? How the hell should I do that?“ 

"Calm down. They’re humans, like you. Well, not all like you, but they're humans.“ 

Tony paced the room up and down. "I can’t believe it! No! No fucking way! Fighting them? How could I fight them? Should I walk around and shot them? Great, they’re humans! And then I’ll sit in that fucking cell again and I won’t sleep because of all those damn auras of murderers and rapists!“ 

"That will be taken care of. And you will get help, apart from your allies.“ 

Tony couldn’t stand still anymore. "Help? With what? How am I supposed to find his servants? I mean, there are a lot of bad people out there.“ 

"Yes, there are. But those people have pure souls aswell. They’re the counterparts of each of your friends.“ 

"Counterparts?“ Tony’s voice was shrill but he didn’t care. It was all right that Metatron saw that he was furious. 

"Their auras have the same color, but the evil, twisted version.“ 

"The evil twin?“ 

"So to say, but different. You learned to see auras. You’ll be able to see through them, your allies won’t," Metatron said. 

Tony was still in motion but his pace slowed down a bit. 

"I do have a question about that. All my life I haven’t meet anybody with a pure soul, and then...it can’t be a coincidence that all members of this team are pure souls, can it?"  

"It isn’t.“ Metatron stood and went to the cupboard with the alcohol. He went back to the couch with two glasses, a picture Tony was used to by now. 

"Gibbs...he’s a very sensible person. Although he has no idea about auras and all that he instinctively picked them out. It’s no surprise, really. All pure souls are looking for other pure souls. And to me it was no surprise that he fell in love with you. Your aura is the same color as Kelly’s.“ 

Speechless, Tony sank onto the coffee table, too stunned to make it to a seat. He stared at his DVD collection without seeing it. 

"How can I ask them to fight against people without giving them a reason? I mean, a reason they wouldn't send me to a loony bin?" Tony asked, but his voice was calm and resigned. Metatron knew Tony would do his task. 

"You will find a way.“ The doorbell rang and Tony expected Metatron to be gone, as usual, but he wasn’t. "Huh, she’s early.“ 

"She? Who?“ Tony asked, and frowned at the angel. 

"Well, open the door and take a look," Metatron said, as if the idea was obvious. 

Tony went into the hall and stared at the door. The auras in front weren’t pure but definitely friendly and beautiful. With a deep breath he opened the door.  

"Jesus Christ, that’s some weather, huh?" When Tony just stared, the woman in the doorway said, "if you'll move just a little?“ 

Dumbstruck, Tony stepped aside to let her in. She pushed the baby carrier in front of her and then checked out the apartment. 

"What?...oh. Metatron didn’t tell you about me, right?“ He shook his head with a raised eyebrow. She smiled widely and extented her hand. "Bethany. I was the last Scion. Well, now...“ She looked into the carrier and Tony followed her look. The baby‘s aura was stronger than anything Tony had seen in children before. "Actually, he’s the son of god...anyway, is Metatron here?“ 

"Living room.“ Tony said tonelessly and pointed at the door. Bewildered, he followed her as she led the way. 

"Ah, yeah, Bethany. And the little Theo. How was the journey?“ 

"Worse than my trip to New Jersey...well, not that bad.“ 

They laughed at the inside joke before Metatron remembered that Tony was still present. "Oh, right. Well, I guess Bethany introduced herself and her son. If there aren’t anymore questions, I’ll leave you three alone.“ Tony opened his mouth but Metatron was faster. "Didn’t think so. Alright. Have a good night, then.“ And with that he vanished. Tony let out an annoyed sigh. 

"He always does that.“ Bethany grinned as she sat on the couch. 

"So, you are the one who can help me?“ Tony asked as the young woman didn’t seem to say anything. 

"Well, I’m one of the people. And I already told you why. We’re expecting two other people about...“ The door bell rang again, "...now.“ 

Shaking his head Tony went to open his door again. In front of him stood two guys; one tall with long blond hair,  and the other smaller but rounder, with long dark hair and a beard. "Ok, and who are you?“ 

"I’m Jay, and that’s my hetero life partner Silent Bob.“ The taller of the two answered and pushed past Tony into the apartment. 

"Silent Bob?“ Tony asked. 

"Well, he’s not talkative, right? Fuck, this is a nice place.“ 

"Uh, thanks. Bethany is already in the living room...“ 

"Oh, the chick’s here...“ Jay nodded to himself, and Tony thought he could smell marijuana on them as they walked past him. Tony entered a moment later and saw a hearty welcoming. 

"And how can you two help me?“ Tony felt compelled to ask. 

"They are prophets.“ Bethany answered, and Tony gave them both a once over. 

"Seriously?“ He chuckled. Bob looked offended but didn’t say anything. Jay, on the other hand, started to babble. Something about two angels and a church in Jersey. Names and incidents were thrown at Tony, but he didn’t really care. 

"All right, I get it.“ He lied just so Jay would stop. Bob raised a cigarette to ask Tony for permission and Tony waved his okay. Usually he hated it if anybody smoked in his apartment, but right now he couldn’t possibly care any less. But then he smelled exactly what Bob was smoking there. "Fuck! Are you mad? I’m a fucking federal agent! They can fire me for that. Jesus, they can bust me for that! And my boss would kill me for that!“ 

"Your boss. Is that Gibbs?“ Forgetting completely about the dope Tony turned to Bethany as she spoke. 

"Metatron told you about him?“ 

"He told me about all your colleagues...but he told me about Gibbs in particular.“

Tony sighed deeply and sat on the recliner. "So...the great help Metatron offered me is the not-quite-last Scion and two pot-heads.“ 

*************************************************************************

 

After Tony had finally managed to get Jay and Silent Bob to sleep on the couch, and Bethany had taken his bed, Tony sat in the guest room on the single bed and stared at the opposite wall. He didn’t know how much he was able to take anymore and if he was asked this was the limit. Only the thought of killing in the name of God sounded crazy. It was one thing for him, he didn’t only have faith, he knew that God existed, had met an angel and learned everything from his grandmother. But then there were his colleagues. He knew that Ziva was quite religious, but he knew that there was a difference between being religious and having faith like he did. McGee didn’t seem to go to any church, neither he seemed like the type for praying. He was too logical. Abby was an even bigger mystery. Whereas her appearance didn’t let on that she could believe in God, she did bowl with nuns. Ducky fell into the same category as McGee. 

And then, there was Gibbs. During the last seven years Tony had tried to figure out what Gibbs thought about religion. Most of the time Gibbs seemed to be an atheist. "I don’t believe in coincidence“ was just as good as "I don’t believe it’s all God’s plan.“ But then he does something like lightening candles for the dead. However, even if Gibbs believed in God, Tony couldn’t think the older man would believe him if Tony told him that he was charged with a holy fight. Christ, that sounded even stupid to him. 

He glanced at the alarm on the night stand. It was already past midnight, so the cursed day (as Tony used to call it) passed without any losses, at least for him. Metatron’s words were too vivid in his mind to actually find any sleep, so he didn’t even try. Pure souls. The only pure souls Tony had met in the last years were his friends, but then, he wasn’t checking everybody’s aura all the time. Apart from Gibbs‘ aura Tony had to concentrate hard and that often made him spaced out, so he only did it in calm moments. He had done it with Sacks, and Fornell, otherwise he usually only checked those he wasn‘t sure if they were friends or enemy. Fortunately it was quite easy to find out in his job, at least mostly. Looking back Tony thought he probably should have used his ability more often. Probably he wouldn’t have kissed Amanda/Voss, maybe he wouldn’t have had to kill Jeffery White. And maybe he would already know who the counterparts of his friends were. 

He really didn’t know how he should find them. He couldn’t think that Lucifer would be stupid enough to only choose people who are obviously bad. It would be too easy. As far as he knew, every soul had both parts in it. Good as well as bad qualities were expressed in the color and it was a matter of environment, childhood and to some extent, personal choice for which side would win. He had to think of all those philosophers, some said humans are good by nature, others said humans are bad by nature, homo homini lupus. Tony thought that humans were neutral by nature. So, maybe he had met those people, maybe they even had been friendly. Maybe Lucifer had recruited them after he had met him. 

He glared at the ceiling and growled dangerously. 

"Don’t be too clear! I might know what to look for!“ Tony said sardonically. Sighing, exasperated as the ceiling didn’t respond, Tony pushed himself off the bed and put up his laptop. He rubbed over his aching forehead and frowned, waiting impatiently. He couldn’t remember any time the computer needed so much time to power up. Finally, after an annoyingly long time he could open the internet and his instant messenger. Not surprised he saw that Abby and McGee were online but decided against writing them. But then he noticed a name he had never seen before. Well, not true, he had seen it a lot in the last years but never on msn. LJGibbs. 

Although he had only read Gibbs' name, Tony’s heart warmed up and everything seemed less bad. Hoping that this feeling would become stronger he douple clicked on the name and a window popped open. 

_Stud72: Did you really manage to open the messenger or was it a accident?_

Tony watched the curser blink as he waited for an answer. It took at least two minutes before he could see at the bottom of the window that Gibbs was writing his reply. 

_LJGibbs: Who the hell is this?  
Stud72: Your stalker...just kidding, it’s me, boss, Tony. _

Again a minute pass before there was anything. 

_LJGibbs: Why are you still awake? Or better, what are you doing on your computer?_  
Stud72: I’m researching something. What are you doing?   
LJGibbs: Checking some cold case files. You remember... 

Before Tony had realised it, it was after three am. He and Gibbs had talked all night, forgetting about time, and soon, even about the cold cases. The conversation had become more light-hearted as any real-life conversation has ever been, except this one time when Tony stayed at Gibbs‘ place. Tony had wandered through the house and ended up watching Gibbs working on his boat. Although it was difficult with such an exciting sight, or maybe because of it, Tony found himself talking and talking and after some time, Gibbs had actually joined in and, what shocked Tony the most, he had opened up a bit. 

Of course that night back then had ended in a disaster. Gibbs had made an inapprobriate comment about spiritual things, Tony had said things about the boat, and they had parted and kept apart for three days in complete and icy silence. However, this night, probably because the attraction between them was dimmed by the cold technology between them, or rather connecting them, had ended well, and only because Tony had fallen asleep on his computer and send a message of weird letters to Gibbs. He had woken at the ping of the messenger and told the older man that they’d better get a little sleep. 

But now Tony lay all awake again. The talk had done exactly what he had hoped for. It had distracted him from his task and for a few blissful hours he had forgotten about the three people and the baby occupying his apartment. But now his mind was right back on topic. His original plan to look for some hints in old notes he kept on a secured hard drive had been the victim of his oblivion towards everything but Gibbs once he had seen the name on his screen. 

A crash, that seemed to come from his balcony, made him jump off the bed and he was hit by a dizzy spell. After a moment he had focused and grabbed his gun from the night stand. Then he heard talking in the living room and went to check it out. And there, among Jay and Silent Bob, stood a tall black man, stark naked. Not sure if he should raise his gun or not Tony followed the interaction of the three men for a moment. Finally the black man noticed him and smiled a bright white-teeth smile. 

"Hi! I’m Rufus!“ 

"You’re naked.“ Tony said, dumbstruck. 

"Yeah, that, too. You don’t have any cloths for me, do you?“ 

Before Tony could react to that request Bethany entered from the bedroom with cloths and underwear. After Rufus had dressed she hugged him tightly. 

"Excuse me!“ Tony said, because he was once more ignored. "I think I’m holding up pretty well with people I don’t know showing up at my door. But people entering through my balcony door naked I do have a problem with!“ 

"Like I said, I’m Rufus. The thirteenth apostel.“ 

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again. 

"He’s been left out of the bible because he’s black.“ Bethany said but it didn’t even come close to the answer Tony wanted. 

"So...Metatron send you, too?“ 

"Not exactly. I thought, since Bethany couldn’t help me with my campaign, maybe you can. Cause the biggest error in your 'book of all books' is that Jesus Christ was, indeed, a black dude. I want that to be sorted out.“ 

Tony chuckled. "So, you’re saying that you’ll help me if I help you to change the bible? You’re kidding, right? I have trouble telling my friends what’s going on! How should I tell the world that the bible is wrong? And don’t you think that it’s really not important if Jesus was black or white?“ 

"It wouldn’t be. If nobody cared about skin colour. The world is bigotted, Anthony. And that’s why you have to fight. Because there are always people who think only their way to live is good. You should know that. Better than anybody else in this room, except me.“ 

Tony smile died away. The other three frowned at the remembered pain that shot over Tony’s face. 

"You know about that?“ 

Rufus sighed and nodded. "Yes, I saw him fall. I’ve seen you cry into Metatron’s shoulder and I saw you raise your head and go on. Anthony, you’re not starting to fight just now, you’ve been fighting your whole life. Maybe you’re not seeing it as this, but you’ve been blessed, Tony. You’ve been blessed with the meaning of your life.“ 

Tony shook his head and made towards the door. But then he turned again, looking at Rufus with tears in his eyes. 

"I do believe in this. I mean...I considered myself lucky to know all that. To have Metatron by my side when I really need him. But right now, no matter how many prophets, scions or apostel he’s sending me, I feel terribly alone. Because...I don’t know why I know it, but I’ll be alone in the end. No matter if I have allies and supporters, no matter how loyal they are to me, in the end I’ll face it alone. Because you know what I realised? Metatron said we have to fight the counterparts of my friends. But my aura’s green...and there’s no counterpart to hope.“ 

With that he turned and left the others alone. Bethany opened her mouth to say something but Rufus was faster. 

"He’s right. There’s no dark soul of green. Blue, yellow, all colors there are counterparts, except green. I’ve been wondering the same thing since I heard about the fight. But Metatron wouldn’t answer me. He just says something like, His humor, or, exceptions make the rules. Quite annoying if you ask me.“ 

"So, Tony’s their leader, or what?“ Bethany asked with a frown. 

"You of all people should know how cryptic Metatron can be. He doesn’t really say how they have to fight them, nor he says what role Tony will play. But I guess Tony’s right, he’ll face it, whatever _it_ will be, alone.“


	2. Open your eyes and you will see

**_Part 1: Open your eyes and you will see_ **

 

When Tony woke up the next morning he seriously considered calling in sick. All his limbs felt as if he had run a marathon and his head was thobbing with a newly-developed migrane. The little light that fell through the small gap in the curtains was too much for Tony’s eyes and he turned around, groaning. He felt as if someone was whispering in his ear, no, as if several people were whispering in his ear but he couldn’t understand what they were saying. 

"Anthony.“ 

He groaned again, pulling the covers over his head. Why did he have to speak that loudly? He was feeling worse than with any hangover he had ever the pleassure to experience and of course, Metatron was there to make it worse. 

"Metatron!“ Tony muttered and spun around; a big mistake, as he was hit by a dizzy spell. 

"You should take it slow today. Your senses have changed.“ Metatron said, concerned. 

"What?“ 

"Well, last night you accepted your charge and with that your senses, especially your sixth sense, sharpened.“ 

Tony opened one eye and raised his eyebrow. "My sixth sense?“ The chuckle was evident in his voice, but Metatron shook his head. 

"At least you didn’t lose your humour. The sixth sense is what makes you see auras and atmospheres. Everybody has it but unlike all other senses this one has to be trained, and since most people don’t know about it, they don’t train it. Anyway, yours has been trained but now it is much sharper. You will see everybody’s aura now. If you want to or not.“ 

Tony sat up against the wall and sighed. "That’s just great. Have you ever seen me in aura mode? I’m totally off. Especially if Gibbs is around. His...it’s just too beautiful.“ 

Metatron sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Seven years and you’re still not used to it?“ 

Now Tony opened his eyes to look Metatron in the eyes. "I’ll never get used to it. Everytime I see him there’s a new shade of blue. Every oh-so little emotion is visible to me, and no one else. I know exactly when he’s joking and when he’s serious. I see it when his love to me grows, and I see it when he wants to say something. When the longing is almost too much to bear. And then I see that he holds back. All those things I know, those things I see, I’m not supposed to know that. I tried to get used to it, I really did but I can’t. Honestly, Metatron. The last years I even tried to shut out his aura. But it’s too powerful, too strong. I can see it in his eyes...and if I see it all the time...“ 

"Maybe it will give you the strengh to do the things you have to do. The things you shouldn’t long for, as you phrase it all the time. The things that needed to be done.“ 

Tony tilted his head. "The things needed to be done? So there is a reason why you’re pushing me to act on my feelings?“ 

Metatron sighed as he sat on the uncomfortable chair in the room. "I pushed you to act on your feelings because surpressed feelings are a wonderful point to attack for everybody bad. You humans always think that love is a weakness. But you forget that it makes you strong. Love can move so much, but you don’t want to take the risk.“ 

Tony rubbed his hands over his face. He didn’t want to argue about that again. Not right now that his head was going to explode. "Why do I hear voices?“ 

"Because your guests are talking. Do you like them?“ 

"Bethany and Rufus I can live with. Jay and Silent Bob...I'm not sure.“ 

Metatron chuckled and shifted on the chair. "They might seem a little strange, most probably not the kind of guys you usually meet, but they have a little experience concerning crusades and things like that. They helped to save the world from non-existence.“ 

"Is that a long story? 'cause if it is I don’t want to hear it,“ Tony said. Metatron made to stand and Tony opened his eyes. "What’s next? I have no idea what to do!“ 

"You’ll find out. First you’ll have to get used to your senses and bring a little order in your army.“ 

"My army?“ 

Metatron shrugged. "What would you prefer to call it?“ 

"Don’t know. But God’s army is one allusion too much.“ Tony heard Metatron chuckle but when he opened his eyes again the angel had vanished. Tony didn’t talk much to his uninvited guests and left the house quickly. Rufus‘ aura made him feel especially nervous. When he left he put on the darkest shades he had found in his wardrobe but even with them all the auras were just as strong as without them. The ride to the office was quite dangerous because Tony had been distracted by all kind of atmospheres, not all of them friendly, some even hostile. A good citizen’s best choice – looking away – wasn’t an option for Tony anymore. 

At the office everything he had told Metatron prooved to be right. Although he wasn’t even on the same floor as Gibbs he could already see the older man and he immidiatly knew that he wasn’t in the best mood. But as the elevator opened on the third floor Tony was overwhelmed with so many different colors that he feared to be blind for a moment. More on his feeling than on sight, he found his desk and sat down, letting his head drop onto the tabletop with a thud. 

"Something wrong?“ Ziva asked from across the bullpen and Tony groaned. If he told her to tune down her volume she’d think he has a hang over, though it wasn’t that far fetched, given that this was the first year he hadn’t drunk on that day. 

"DiNozzo!“ 

Tony groaned again. Gibbs he definitely couldn’t tell to quiet down. 

"Yeah boss?“ 

He mumbled at the floor. Even in this position he could see the shiny blue and the passionate red, much stronger than usual. Slowly, Tony looked up at the man he had fallen head over heels for. 

"You okay?“ 

"I didn’t sleep very well.“ It was right that moment that Tony noticed dark rings under Gibbs‘ eyes and he wondered what had put them there. 

"Yeah, me neither.“ 

It was merely a whisper but Tony heard it loud and sharp. Puzzled, Tony looked after Gibbs as the he sat behind his desk and silently started to work. But Tony kept looking at him. The night before they had a deep conversation but yet Gibbs hadn’t let out anything that could have changed something. Maybe Metatron was right. Maybe this would push him to do the things that needed to be done. 

 

Of course the day lasted much too long. As if a douple homicide wasn’t enough, Gibbs thought it was a good idea to let Tony interrogate one of the guys involved. Well, obviously, it was a very bad idea. Tony knew just how much of his soul the dirtbag had already lost and what was left wasn’t of any beauty anymore. It was that ugly that Tony felt sick and the only way he knew to get rid off that feeling was going to the next bar. 

One beer turned into two and beer turned into whiskey. Slowly his vision became blurry and although it was the effect he had tried to achieve, he still could see the auras much too clearly. That was probably the only reason why he noticed that Gibbs entered the bar. Tony felt as if he fell into the blue ocean surrounding Gibbs and he felt save and protected. 

"I think you have had enough.“ 

Tony snorted at the statement. Sure, Gibbs was talking about alcohol but he didn’t know how true it was for the rest of the younger man’s life. 

"Don‘ worry `bout me.“ Tony mumbled, barely getting the words out. 

"Why do you think I’m worried about you?" Gibbs asked in a dangerous tone. 

"Can see it...“ 

"I seriously doupt you can see anything clearly anymore, including me.“ 

Suddenly Tony felt more sober than anytime before in his life, despite the amount of alcohol. He turned to Gibbs, who nearly backed away from the look in Tony’s eyes. 

"I see a lot of things you have no idea about.“ His voice was down to a hoarse whisper and he could see Gibbs shudder slightly. He threw a bill at the waiter and all but pushed Gibbs out of the bar. As he was shoved against the wall, confusion entered Gibbs face. 

"Are you out of your mind, DiNozzo?“ 

"Yeah...and as rational as never before at the same moment.“ 

Tony grinned as he leaned in and kissed Gibbs. Blue enveloped him and intruded his skin. His own green aura mixed with Gibbs‘ and red surrounded them completely, shielding them from everything hostile. Nothing else mattered as green and blue became turquise and the world seemed perfect for a few blissfull moments. 

And as their all too human desire for breath became too strong Tony smiled sheepishly. Yeah, maybe Metatron had been right. 

"Tony?“ 

Though Tony thought he had made a clear statement with the earth-shattering kiss the non-vocal Gibbs, for once, wanted words. And that was the moment that Tony realized couldn’t tell the other man what he felt because no matter what he said it would lead him to things he didn’t want to say. 

"Where did that come from?“, Gibbs asked as he realized Tony wouldn’t answer on his own. 

"I...don’t really know...“ he tried to lie but everything felt so right and he really thought he could tell Gibbs, though his mind, the reasoning part of it, told him that he’d sign him in at a mental hospital. 

"Tony...“ 

"Come home with me," he blurted out and realized how it must have sounded to Gibbs. He didn’t intend to invite Gibbs for sex, but that’s what the older man thought. 

"Maybe when you’re sober. I won’t risk waking up and you’re gone cause you realized what a big mistake you made.“ 

He pushed Tony away and walked past but Tony held him. 

"I know. I know that you love me. And I love you, too. I can see it. I can see people’s auras, I know it sounds completely stupid, but there’s this angel, he’s coming to me since I was in Peoria and I’m charged with a holy crusade. I don’t really know what I gotta do, but you will have to help me. I know that I won’t make it without you.“ 

Gibbs looked at in a mixture of anger and dissappointment. "I think you really should get sober," he said and walked away. 

 

The whole night Gibbs lay awake. He regretted the way he had rejected Tony, though what the younger man had told him was totally stupid. He did it away as a side effect of Tony’s vivid imagination and lots of alcohol and therefore he decided to pay the younger man another visit in the morning. He noticed that Tony’s car wasn’t in its usual spot, but given what he had drunken last night he had probably taken a cab. So he went up and knocked anyway, but the door wasn’t opened by Tony. 

"Hi, who are you?“ The black man in front of him asked and Gibbs wondered if Tony had taken someone home after he had left. 

"I’m Gibbs, Tony’s boss, is he here?“ 

"Uh, no, he went out. Gibbs...why don't you step in for a moment? I’m Rufus, by the way.“ 

Rufus lead Gibbs into the living room where two more men and a woman sat, with a baby. 

"What is going on here?“ He asked, frowning. 

"Sit down.“ Rufus said and Gibbs followed, more out of curiosity than of his own volition. He wondered if they had broken into Tony’s apartment and if the younger man was tied up in the bedroom but dismissed the idea. Noone brings a baby to a bulgary, nor do they sit around in the living room. 

"Tony told us that you didn’t believe him last night," the young woman said and sat back on the couch. 

"Do you mean...you do?“, he frowned at the people. It was indeed a strange group but none of them seemed like fundamentalist type or something. 

"We don’t believe him, we know. Take me for example," Rufus said as he sat on the recliner, "I’m the thirteenth apostel. I was left out of the bible because I’m black and I came down from heaven to help Tony. Or Bethany,“ he pointed at the young woman, "she was the last scion, and if you don’t know what that means, she’s the last living relative of Jesus Christ. And her son is in fact the Son of God.“ 

Gibbs frowned deeply and asked himself why he had left his gun in his car. The baby started to cry and Bethany picked it up. 

"He’s hungry, would you mind?“ before Gibbs could answer she put the baby into his arms and left for the kitchen. 

"Why should I believe that...what the hell...“ The baby had touched his shoulder and it glimmered golden. 

"Oh, did you hurt your shoulder?“ Rufus took the baby and Gibbs lifted the collar of his shirt to look under it. His jaw dropped as he realized that the scar from when Ari had shot him was gone. 

"What the fu-“ 

"Now, Gibbs, we have a baby here," Bethany warned. Gibbs looked at the people in the room. 

"You mean...this is all true? Tony really is charged with a holy crusade?“ 

"As true as it can be.“ 

Gibbs sank back into the cushions. He really didn’t know what to say to that. He always had had faith. He wasn’t exactly religious, but he never stopped believing that there is some kind of God, though he didn’t believe that that God is almighty and good anymore. 

"So...what does he have to do?“ 

Bethany smiled softly at him. "So, you do believe it and you will help him? Apart from the fact that it will have crucial consequences if you don’t, Tony doesn’t need another disappointment.“ 

Gibbs sighed. Did he believe it? "I guess I still have to wrap my mind around it, but I do believe it.“ 

"Well, then, first of all you need to know that everybody, every human being, has an aura. Your aura is mainly the display of your soul. Humans have the ability to see auras in form of colors. Well, most humans can’t but that doesn’t mean that they’re not able to. Everyone’s able to play the piano like "twinkle twinkle little star," but not everybody actually can play it like a concerto. Tony was trained to see people’s aura by his grandmother. With me so far?“ 

Gibbs nodded slowly. 

"Good. Most humans have several colors. Only very few have only one color, we call those pure souls. Pure has nothing to do with the way you live your life. It just says that you have just one color. The colors represent traits of character. Having only one color means that this trait is really strong in you, you could say you stand for the trait.“ 

"So...Tony knew my traits of character when he met me, because he saw my aura?“ 

"Actually, he knew your trait, singular, as you have a pure soul. And it’s not just the biggest trait of character, it’s the only one that matters. There are only a bunch of traits of character that really matter. Everything else is depending on mood and so on. Now to Tony’s charge. He had to find people with pure souls to help him to fight Lucifer’s servants, also humans with pure souls.“ 

"Wait...Lucifer’s servants have pure souls?“ Gibbs asked. 

"Well, to every color there’s good and bad. The light and the dark side, if you want. You and your team, you’re the people Tony had to find. And the people you will have to fight are people with an aura of the same color. You will only be able to kill your counterparts in the name of god. Everything else is just human, so no get-out-of-jail card there.“ 

"So, Tony has to kill them?“ 

"No, each of you has to kill their respective counterpart. Tony is your leader," Rufus explained. 

"Why Tony, and why me, and my team?“ 

"We don’t really know why Tony. We know that it’s you because Tony chose you, and you chose your team. Pure souls seek the company of pure souls even if you never noticed. Tony is the only one who can see auras. And he has a very rare soul, even with other pure souls. There were may be only ten people in history of mankind with a green aura, and Tony’s one of them.“ 

Gibbs nodded slowly. The door opened and Tony came in. 

"I brought food. Don’t know about Rufus, but everyone else needs to eat...Gibbs?“ 

The older man sat pale on the couch and looked at him with his mouth slightly open. 

"What are you doing here?“ 

"I, uh. I came to see if you’re back in your right mind...though, I’m not even sure if I am anymore.“ 

Tony looked at the others in question. 

"We explained it to him. He believes it now," Bethany said with a confident nod. 

"He doesn’t look as if he’s believing it.“ 

"You can’t compare this to how you found out! You knew about auras and angels and all that stuff all your life!“ 

He sighed slightly and looked at Gibbs. 

"You look as if you need a coffee. Wanna join me in the kitchen?“ He said. Gibbs nodded shortly and followed Tony out of the living room. 

"So...when you said that you can see that I’m worried...“ 

"I saw it in your aura, yeah. Metatron, the highest angel, showed up and told me that all my senses are sharpened. I went to that bar to get drunk just so I would see all those auras and atmospheres anymore. It didn’t help. You really believe it?“ 

"Rufus said you chose me. Why did you chose me?“ 

Tony leant against the counter, taking a deep breath. "It wasn’t a conscious choice. When you showed up in Baltimore, the first thing I saw was your aura and it was so beautiful...I was in love with you even before I ever heard your name or saw your face.“ 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow. "What does it look like?“ 

"Well, it’s like...it’s difficult to describe...It’s like a blue dust around you. It’s so...it’s like the ocean...or the sky...“ 

Gibbs swallowed hard and avoided Tony’s eyes. "So...you know how I feel...about you?“ 

"Yeah, I saw it in Baltimore and since then it’s becoming stronger everyday. The only reason why I knew what I was feeling was because I saw. And I know what you are feeling because I can see that, too. I knew it probably even before you.“ 

"This is a lot to take in...but I will help you.“ 

"That’s good to hear.“ 

Gibbs startled at the new voice in the kitchen and stared at the man in shock. 

"Metatron, was that necessary?“ 

"Well, I thought you might want to introduce me.“ 

Tony sighed. "Gibbs, that’s Metatron, the voice of God, Metatron, you know damn well who he is," he said, annoyed. 

"Pleased to finally meet you. It’s good to see that you at least managed to get one of them on your side. So...do you have anything planned to get the others on your side aswell?“ 

"Ah...no. You see, it’s kinda hard to tell them. I still don’t know why Gibbs suddenly believes me. He didn’t last night!“ 

"That baby," Gibbs said unexpectedly, "it healed my shoulder...and Rufus said it was the son of god. I guess it just made sense...'cause nothing else does.“ 

"Wow,“ Metatron said with his mouth slightly open, "he even measures wonders by their logic.“ 

"What do you want here?“ Tony asked, exasperated. All he wanted was some alone time with Gibbs. 

"Well, I was sent down to tell you that someone’s kicking your ass if you don’t get in motion.“ 

"Oh-kay, that doesn’t sound like something God would say," Tony said with a small smile. 

"How would you know? It’s not like he ever talked to you. Anyway, it was your grandmother. She wants me to remind you that you owe her and she’d like to collect now. Things are happening, Tony. Bad things. It has started.“ 

"What things? It might help me finding his servants!“ 

"Just turn on your TV and you’ll know.“ With that Metatron vanished. 

"Where did he go?“ Gibbs asked confused. 

"He’s an angel, what do you think?“ Tony went into the living room and turned the TV on, ignoring the questioning looks. As if his hand worked on its own he tuned in on a all-news channel. 

_Chruches all over the world are burning. According to our information there are fifty-two incidents reported in the last half hour._

Tony stared at the TV. "They’re burning churches?“ They watched in awe as the TV showed people, praying and crying. 

"They destroy the spirit. Faith is important to many people, and for most of them, their church is just as important as their belief.“ 

Tony rubbed his hand over his face. 

"Did you guys ever heard of some people working better under less pressure?“ 

"And since when are you one of them, DiNozzo?“ 

Tony turned to Gibbs. 

"What?“ 

"You’re doing your best work when you think your job is on the line, or better yet, if you think someone could die. You need pressure. And I’m sure you need pressure with this. Tony, I know that you’d prefer crawling into some hole and waiting for all of this to be over, but you can’t. I’m sure this is just the beginning," Gibbs said, neither looking nor sounding as strong as usual but that was all the more convincing. 

"Okay...we gotta find a way to tell the others," Tony sighed.


	3. Silver

**_Part 2 Silver_ **

 

Tony and Gibbs spent most of the day with Tony explaining Gibbs about everything he knew. 

"So...I could see those auras as well?“ Gibbs wanted to know. 

"Technically, yeah. But it’s quite difficult to learn and...well, with time it gets more difficult, if you know what I mean?“ 

"You mean I’m too old to learn?“ 

Tony nodded. "When you’re young, it’s possible, I mean, it’s still possible...but...quite unprobable that you’ll really learn. Maybe you could see a slight glimmer when you’re concentrating really hard and shutting everything out. But apart from the fact that everyone would notice it wouldn’t be much help. To interpret auras is just as difficult and that’s something I can’t explain to you. It’s like a gut feeling. It comes with experience.“ 

Gibbs leaned back in the couch. "When did you learn?“ 

Tony sighed and tried to remember. "As soon as I could talk, I think...I don’t really know...Metatron told my Nonna to teach me everything and she started as soon as possible, I think.“ 

"Your grandmother taught you? So, your parents couldn’t see auras either?“ 

Tony shook his head. "Nonna said my father had other things on his mind. He was too distracted...she tried to teach him as a kid, but when he grew older, he forgot how to use it, and I think he forgot all about it. Religion had stuck...but spirituality didn’t. He thinks of it as witchcraft, and therefore a sin.“ A pained expression crossed his face. 

"Is that why you haven’t had such a good relationship?“ 

"Among other things, he was religious...I had faith. You’d be surprised what a big difference that is.“ 

"Talking about sins, isn’t homosexuality one?“ 

Tony grinned at that. "That’s what I asked soon after I met you...no, it isn’t. Metatron said that there are quite a few mistakes in the bible. It’s because the muses could only inspire people but couldn’t do anything against what they actually wrote. Rufus, for example. He’s trying to convince everyone that Jesus was black. I believe him, though I don’t know what difference it would make. Metatron actually pushed me onto you.“ 

"He did?“ 

"Well....I fell in love with you without his help...your aura is really beautiful.“ 

"It’s blue, right? What does blue mean?“ Gibbs asked. 

"You mean what does your blue mean, and above all it means loyalty.“ 

"So, it does have other meanings?“ 

Tony sighed and shifted on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. "A pure aura has one major trait. Yours is loyalty. Of course there are other traits in your soul, but they all go back to it. For example trust, reliability and pride are really strong in you. And then there are the things which developed. Courage, silence...desire.“ 

Gibbs swallowed at that. "And...what’s your aura?“ 

"Mine is green. Mainly it stands for hope," Tony paused, "I can’t really interpret my own aura...“ 

Gibbs nodded. "What about the others? They have pure souls, too, right?“ 

"Yeah. McGee’s soul is white – truth. Abby’s yellow, which means optimism. Ducky’s brown, which is soundness and Ziva’s silver, that’s security. I couldn’t help but notice that these are traits I’ll really need to fight the evil.“ Tony grinned slightly and Gibbs smirked, but then he looked down. 

"You said you know what I feel for you...?“ 

Tony sighed. "Well, I told you about atmospheres. Whereas the atmosphere in the team is golden, which stands for friendship, the atmosphere between you and me is red. And it has been since you hired me.“ 

He softly stroke over Gibbs‘ cheek to make him look at him. "I love you, Jethro. Only with you will I be able to do this.“ 

Just as their lips met in a soft kiss, Gibbs cell phone went off. "Goddamnit," he muttered and then cast a look at Tony. 

"Curse as much as you want. Even angels do it.“ 

With a grin Gibbs opened his cell. "Gibbs?“ he barked as usual, "okay, I’ll be right there.“ He hung up and sighed. 

"We got a case, right?“, Tony asked annoyed and sighed. "Well, I’m not even surprised.“ 

 

*************************************

 

 

The scene wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Marine killed in his own house, douple tap to the head. Execution style. Well, maybe that was a bit out of the ordinary. Anyway, it was nothing they hadn’t seen before and therefore the mood on the scene was quite light. Since he couldn’t shut out auras anymore he knew he wasn’t the only one who’d rather be someplace else. 

Ziva’s silver was dull in a way Tony already knew. She probably had spoken to her father again, what always put a damper on her mood. McGee on the other hand, Tony couldn’t quite place it, he only saw that his aura was beaming. 

But there was something else. Somehow Tony had a bad feeling. He looked at the ceiling, silently asking for help, before he turned back to the room and starting his sketches. Gibbs noticed the unease Tony felt and threw him a concerned look. Tony just shook his head in a dismissive manner, what made Gibbs roll his eyes and he went to the younger man. 

"What’s going on?“, he asked low. 

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling...you know, that feeling as if someone was watching me.“ 

"Wouldn’t your prophets have warned you?“ 

"I still have trouble to believe that those two are really prophets, besides the fact that I don’t know what they actually do. Would be too easy if they just told me, wouldn’t it?“ 

Gibbs nodded and then went over to Ducky. Tony checked the room once more but then returned to his sketches.

 

*************************************

 

When Gibbs entered the bullpen with McGee there was a young man, around Tony’s age, waiting in front of his desk. 

"Agent Gibbs?“ 

"Yeah?“ 

"Christian Thomas, CIA.“, he said and extented a hand which Gibbs didn’t take. "Okay...sir, I’m afraid we have to take over the case.“ 

"Yeah, why’s that?“ 

Thomas changed his stance slightly. Gibbs noticed that he had very dark eyes, and he had a gut feeling. "Marine Corporal Denis Craig has been working with us.“ 

"Last time I checked a Marine was still our jurisdiction, apart from the fact that the CIA doesn’t do criminal investigating.“ 

"You should check that with your director.“ The young man said and Gibbs‘ gut was twisting. This guy couldn’t mean anything good. Anyway he nodded and lead the agent up to Vance.

 

A few minutes later Tony returned with Ziva from the evidence garage. "I seriously think they don’t like me...“ Tony muttered as he sat behind his desk. 

"And you figured that out all on your own?“, Ziva asked, mockingly surprised. Tony always knew that the "baggy bunnies“ didn’t like his demeanor, at least most of them, but after seeing the atmosphere down there, Tony doubted they liked anyone who brought work. "Where’s Gibbs?“ He asked to change the subject. 

"He’s with Director Vance. With a CIA Agent who wants to take over the case.“ McGee answered meaningfully. Tony turned towards the office and concentrated. After a second he saw Gibbs‘ aura, but the aura beside him made Tony suck in a breath. Silver, cold as ice. 

"Great,“ he muttered. So, Ziva would be the first. He looked over at the Israeli talking to McGee. How the hell could he tell her that she had to kill that CIA Agent? He definitely couldn’t convince her with Bethany’s son, hencing that she didn’t believe in the first Son of God, why in this one. 

"Tony!“ 

He looked at her and McGee, confused. Had he zoned out once more? 

"Where have you been?“ McGee asked. 

"Um...I’m just wondering what’s happening up there.“ 

It wasn’t that much of a lie. He knew that it had been beginning, but this, having one of their counterparts in the office, made it more than real. He turned around because he noticed that Gibbs‘ aura was getting closer. The older man looked at him and Tony could see that Gibbs realized what he was thinking. Gibbs cast a look at the CIA Agent and sighed as he walked into the bullpen. 

"Guys, this is Special Agent Thomas. He’s with us for this case.“ Tony’s jaw dropped. Well, damn. Tony watched Thomas for a while. Whereas he seemed to know what he was doing here he didn’t seem to know that Ziva was his counterpart, so Tony concluded that he couldn’t see auras. It only gave them a small advantage. 

When the day was nearly over Thomas cell phone rang and he stepped to the window to talk in private. Though his gaze landed on Ziva while he was listening and Tony knew that their advantage had just turned to their disadvantage. 

He turned to his computer and quickly typed a message for Gibbs.   
_Thomas, Ziva’s counterpart. He knows. Gotta tell her._

Gibbs looked at him, his jaw set. 

"McGee, go down to Abby, see if she has found anything. Take Thomas with you.“ 

"I don’t think I should...“ the agent started. 

"There’s nothing to see up here, but maybe down there," Gibbs said and shot him a look to better not disobey. When they were vanished Gibbs stood and mentioned Tony to follow him. "Ziva, we gotta talk.“ 

He lead them to the elevator and stopped the car between floors. 

"Tony," he said. 

"Why me?“ 

"You are the charged one!“ 

"What are you talking about?“ Ziva interrupted the conversation, silent now,  that was going on between the agents. 

"Ziva...I know this sounds stupid but...Thomas is here to kill you.“ 

"Yeah, right. Thomas is here because the Corporal was working black ops! If someone tried to kill me, they wouldn’t send them here!“ Tony opened his mouth but couldn’t come up with a believable explanation. 

"As long as you don’t give me a damn good reason to believe you, this conversation is over.“ She said and restarted the elevator. 

 

************************

 

At some point Gibbs couldn’t keep them any longer in the office and Ziva was out as soon as he said that they would pick it up in the morning. He drove to his house and wasn’t surprised to find Tony already there. 

"We have to find a way to tell her," Tony said as soon as Gibbs entered the kitchen. 

"If it isn’t already too late," Gibbs answered resigned. Usually he wouldn’t worry. Ziva could take care of herself, but this was big and he had no idea with what methods their counterparts would fight. 

"I think we’d know...at least Metatron would have shown up, I guess.“ 

Gibbs nodded and sat at the table. "What happens if we lose?“ 

Tony sighed and shrugged. "Metatron made it quite clear to me that it’s very important, but he never really said what happens if we lose.“ 

"And you never asked? Did you never wonder?“ 

"Of course I wondered...but I guess I didn’t really want to know. I’m pretty sure it would have put me under a hell lot of pressure. Actually, it doesn’t really matter. I’m under a hell lot of pressure anyway. And I don’t even know why me, or why you...“ He sighed again and stood up. 

"I gotta go back to my apartment and see if the prophets are worth their title. Maybe they have something to go on with.“ 

***********************

It didn’t surprise Tony at all that none of his supporters were of any help. All Rufus could tell him was that Thomas was as human as Ziva and that they could only hope. At four am Tony’s cell phone rang. Annoyed he looked at the ID, seeing that it was Gibbs, took a deep breath, expecting the worst and answered. 

"Yeah?“ 

"Tony, Ziva’s here.“ He let out a breath. A least she wasn’t dead. "She killed Thomas.“ 

Tony opened his mouth. "What did she say?“ 

"She said he showed up at her apartment and tried to kill her. Luckily she was a better fighter. She broke his neck and...“ 

"And?“ 

"Angels came and took him away. Now she’s sitting in my living room demanding answers. One could expect her to be confused or something, but she’s really pissed with us.“ 

Tony grinned slightly. "Well, I guess it would be best if you brought her here. If angels aren’t enough maybe my guests are.“ 

"Ok, we’ll be there in a few.“ 

 

****************************

 

Predictably Gibbs and Ziva arrived at Tony’s place faster than anyone else would have. The two men lead Ziva into the living room, where the other four already sat. 

"What the hell is going on? And who the hell is that? Why the hell did you know that he was going to kill me?“ She started to rant and Tony put up a hand. 

"Ziva, I seriously hope you’ll believe what I’m going to tell you, after what you have seen. If you don’t, well, it’s the only explanation because it’s the truth. Therefore I ask you to let me finish.“ She looked at Tony, then at Gibbs, at the other people in the room and then nodded. 

"Okay, you see, I was charged by the highest angel with a holy crusade. This crusade, is that I have to find allies with which I have to fight Lucifer’s servants. You, Jethro, and the rest of the team, are those allies. And Thomas was one of Lucifer’s servants. You know, everybody has an aura, and this aura has a color. There are only very few people who have just one color and we do. And so do Lucifer’s servants. Thomas, in fact, had the same color as you do, just the evil version of it.“ 

She looked at him with a raised eyebrows. "So, you’re telling me that there really were angels in my apartment taking him away?“ 

"Yeah, they were angels.“ 

She took a deep breath and sat on the recliner. "You do know that it is absolutely crazy?!“ 

Tony sighed. "Yep, I know. Ziva, I tried to warn you, but if I had told you what I just told you, would you have believed it?“ 

"No, and I still have trouble believing it...but after what I saw...“ 

Tony looked at Gibbs for support. Gibbs gave it. "Ziva, I know it is hard to believe. Only a few days ago I didn’t believe it. But it’s true. I talked to that angel, Tony talked about. And Bethany here, her baby is the son of God! He healed the scars on my shoulder.“ 

Ziva nodded slowly. "Do the others know?“ 

"Not yet,“ Tony answered hesitantly, "I had trouble coming up with a good way to tell them.“ 

"But you have to! I was lucky that I could beat Thomas! Abby, Ducky and McGee might not be as lucky!“ 

"I know! Jesus! No one believe me when I tell them, but once they believe me, they’re very quick in hurrying me!“ Tony, said annoyed. 

Ziva changed a glance with Gibbs. 

"Ziva, this is hard for Tony. He was the one who had to deal with it for a very long time. Your mission is to win against evil, he is the one who has to bring the bad news.“, Rufus said calmly and Tony threw him a look. 

"Thanks for taking my side. It would be more useful if you finally could help me with the problem at hand! What did Metatron send you down for anyway?“ 

"I didn’t," Metatron said from the doorway. 

"Oh, great, the voice finally decided to join the party!“ Tony said sarcastically. 

"The voice?“ Ziva asked confused. 

"Metatron, the voice of God, nice to meet you.“ Metatron said charmingly. "And you better get rid off that sarcasm!“ he told Tony. 

"Well, is it really a surprise that I’m a little irritated by this? Now, tell me, Harold of the Almighty and Voice of the one true God, how the hell am I supposed to tell them about this?“ 

"Anthony, when the right time is there your heart...“ 

"Don’t give me that crap! I mean, you never really said what I have to do in the first place! You show up, tell me I have to do something but you don’t tell me what and what for! That stinks!“ 

Metatron waited until Tony was finished and then continued in a calm manner. "You are, in fact, fighting a battle for all mankind. You have been chosen to protect all those people from eternity in hell.“ 

Tony sank onto the couch. "Great...now I’m really under pressure.“ 

"Anthony, I can’t tell you how to tell your friends, because I simply don’t know. I found it very hard to tell you this, and you had a faith not many people are blessed with. To tell you the truth, it was no easier to tell you all of this, than to tell Jesus Christ that he was the son of God and therefore had to be crucified at the age of 30.“ 

"So, Jesus really is the son of God?“ Ziva asked weakly and everybody turned to her. "What? I’m Jewish!“ 

"My dear Ziva, you should know that religion hasn’t much to do with faith. It doesn’t matter if you’re a Jew, Christian or a Muslim, the faith is what counts.“ 

Tony sighed. "Alright, I’m going to invite them to dinner and tell them. But if they don’t believe me that’s not my fault!“ 

"You have all of us to convince them," Gibbs said supportively, and strangely it helped Tony a little.


	4. Brown

**_Part 3: Brown_**

Even after the conversation between him, Gibbs and Ziva, Tony was still trying to make excuses. He knew damn well that time was running out and he really needed to tell the other three about what was going on. He had only told two people so far, and while their reactions has been quite good considering what he had told them, it didn’t mean he had enjoyed it.

It was one week after Ziva had killed Thomas, which of course had raised issues but he was reported missing and none of them has been suspected as Thomas had much more obvious enemies. Once everything had calmed down and Tony still wouldn’t invite the others to dinner, Gibbs decided to push Tony into the cold water. 

He went down to the morgue. It was one thing to invite Abby to dinner, he had done that hundreds of times, but if he invited Ducky, Abby would be suspicious. Whereas the two men had a deep friendship they only met on regular dates outside the office. 

However as he entered the morgue after working hours, he heard the end of a conversation. 

"Yes, I’m looking forward to it, too...8 o’clock, I’ll be there...bye.“ 

Gibbs still stood in the door unnoticed until Ducky turned around, honestly surprised to see Gibbs standing there. The younger of the two couldn’t recall a time the ME had looked like this. Like a deer caught in headlights. 

"Jethro, no case so late, I hope.“ 

"No, Duck, no case...who you’ve been talking to?“ 

"Oh, em...no one.“ 

Gibbs smirked. "You’ve got a date, huh?“ 

Ducky sighed, blushing to his ears. "Yes, indeed. And therefore, I have to hurry. I want to shower, as you can imagine.“ 

Ducky went for his coat but stopped. "Is there a particular reason you came down?“ 

Gibbs shook his head. "No, it can wait until tomorrow.“ 

As Ducky passed him, humming lightly, a bad feeling entered Gibbs‘ gut. He quickly took the stairs up to the bullpen. "Ducky has a date," he murmered to Tony, who had just put on his jacket. 

"So?“ 

"Don’t you think we should check it out?“ 

Tony frowned at him. "Wow, you really think no woman could like Ducky, unless she wants to kill him...okay, we’ll check it out.“ 

Tony walked to the elevator, deliberately ignoring Gibbs‘ smirk.

 

An hour later they parked close to the restaurant they had followed Ducky to. 

"This doesn’t seem right," Tony said while they walked down the street. 

"We don’t really have a choice. Do you have to go into the restaurant to see her aura?“ 

"It should work from here.“, Tony said and stopped Jethro. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again, but somehow Gibbs knew that now Tony only saw auras. He stared at the wall of the restaurant, his eyes going from left to right. 

"Got him...uh-oh, no good...“ 

"She’s got the same color, right?“ 

Tony closed his eyes again, rubbing over them and nodded. 

"Pretty strong at that, too. We gotta get him outta there!“ 

 

*******************************

 

_Meanwhile in the restaurant._

"It’s really nice to see you again, Ducky," the woman smiled at him sweetly. 

"It is, indeed, Isabell," Ducky answered. 

"Mhm, that accent.“, she murmured and touched his hand. Ducky smiled shyly. Just as he opened his mouth to make a compliment about her clothing his cell phone rang. 

"Oh, excuse me...“ 

He looked at the caller ID, Jethro. He considered not answering, but Jethro knew he was on a date, so this was probably important. 

"Yes?“ 

"Duck, you gotta come to my place.“ 

"Jethro, what happened?“ 

"It’s Tony, he showed up here, totally drunk. He passed out, and I think he hit his head.“ 

Knowing about the other man’s feelings for the young man, Ducky sighed. 

"I’m there in a few," he hung and turned to Isabell. 

"My dear, I’m so sorry. Apparently there’s an emergency, I really have to go.“  
She sighed, and then smiled. 

"Well, if it really is that important. Let me walk you to your car.“ 

Ducky nodded and together they left the restaurant. 

 

 

 

_Outside_

"Tony showed up drunk? Couldn’t you have told him you put a screwdriver through your hand?“ 

Tony whispered, annoyed as they followed the two people to the parking lot. 

"Ducky knows about my feelings for you. It was the only thing that came to mind he wouldn’t tell me to call an ambulance for...“ 

Tony motioned for him to shut up and draw his gun as they hid behind a car. 

Ducky was talking but turned to his car to unlock. Suddenly there was a gunshot and when he turned around Isabell was lying on the ground, bleeding from the leg, a knife next to her. Ducky looked up to see Jethro and Anthony coming to him. 

"What the hell is going on?“ he demanded. 

"Ducky, I know this sounds crazy,“ Tony held out his gun to him, "but you have to kill her.“ 

"My boy, I certainly won’t...“ 

"Duck, she tried to stab you!“ 

"So take her into custody!“ 

Another man joined to the group. Tony and Jethro more or less ignored him, but Ducky was complete at loss. 

"That won’t be enough, Donald. You have to kill her.“ 

"Who are you? I’ve seen you somewhere?“ 

"I am Metatron. Voice of God. Believe me, Donald. You have to kill her.“ 

Ducky looked from Tony, to Gibbs to Metatron. Finally he took the gun. 

"Ducky," Isabell whined. 

"I’m sorry. Apparently, I have to do this.“ 

Another shot rang through the ally and then there was light. Four men with large white wings stood beside Metatron. "Take her upstairs. Petrus will know what to do with her.“ The four nodded and took her up. One flap with their wings and they were gone. Tony carefully took the gun out of Ducky’s hand. A moment later two cops came running into the ally. 

"What’s going on here? I’ve heard gunshots!“ One of them shouted and looked around, while he pointed his gun at them. 

"Nothing happened," Gibbs said calmly and showed them his badge which he had already taken out. "Apparently my friend’s car doesn’t work. What you heard was backfire.“ 

The younger and more nervous officer pointed his gun at Tony. "You, show me your hip!“ 

Tony snorted. "Listen, he’s a fed, I’m a fed. Of course I have a gun. This guy,“, he pointed at Ducky, "is our ME. Do see any bodies? No, so, it was backfire.“ 

The older had already put away his gun. "C’mon, Denis. There’s nothing to do here. Have a good night, guys.“ 

"First night out?“ Gibbs asked him with a nod to the young officer and the older man laughed. 

"So green, but allowed to carry a gun.“ 

"Tell me about it," Gibbs grinned back and the cops left them alone. 

"What just happened?“ Ducky asked quitely. 

"Well, Duck, let’s go to Tony’s place and we’ll explain it to you. Tony, call Ziva, and invite McGee and Abby already!“ 

 

 

Two hours later Abby and McGee arrived at Tony’s place. 

"I seriously hope it’s important! McGee had to pick me up from a great party!“ Abby said, and from looking at her Tony could imagine that it indeed was a good party. 

"It really is important, Abby. Probably the most important thing at all," he answered cryptically and lead them into the living room. 

"Who are these guys?“ McGee asked as he saw the unknown faces. 

"These are Rufus, Bethany, Jay and Silent Bob. Please sit down.“ 

Puzzled they sat next to Ducky, who still seemed very uncomfortable. 

Tony stood in front of the group and took a deep breath. "Ok, I have to tell you this, and I know it sounds completely unbelievable, but please hear me out.“ He waited until they nodded. "I was charged with a holy crusade by the highest angels and you guys are part of it. There are people, who have been recruited by Lucifer himself and you guys have to kill them. Ziva and Ducky already have found their counterpart and killed them.“ 

"You’re kidding right?“ McGee asked his mouth hanging open. 

"No, McGee, I’m serious. Every human has an aura...“ 

"You can’t seriously tell us that someone showed up and told you that we have to kill innocent people!“ 

"They really aren’t innocent, Tim," Tony responded but it seemed to enrage McGee even more. He stood from the couch. 

"You should get your head checked! And you believe that?“ he asked Ziva, Ducky and Gibbs. 

"There have been angels...“ Ducky answered slowly. 

"Screw this! Abby?“ 

"I think we should hear him out, Tim," she said quietly. 

"No way. You’re all mental!“, he yelled and stormed out of the door. 

Abby looked after him and then at Tony, who sighed deeply. 

"Yeah, that’s exactly what I expected.“ 

"Is it true?“ Abby asked. He looked her deep in the eyes. 

"Yes, Abby, all of it," he sat down and told her and Ducky the whole story.


	5. White

**_Part 4 White_ **

Abby paced the room up and down but then closed her cell phone once more. 

"He won’t answer," she said. 

Tony sighed and rubbed over his eyes. He had taken out old books from his grandmother and was trying to find out anything that could help them. "The longer he’s out there on his own the higher the risk that they find him! If they haven’t already.“ 

"You don’t think anything happened to him?“ Abby asked with fear in her eyes and voice. 

"No, Abby, I think we’d know if anything happened to him...but Thomas found Ziva and Isabell found Ducky. If you ask me the counterparts already know who we are. And I’m afraid they already know who they have to kill...“ 

Abby sat down at the table with him. Gibbs and Ziva were out looking for McGee. Abby wanted to go with them, but they said it’s too dangerous. "Is there really no other way than to kill them?“ 

Tony looked up at her. "Abby, do you really think an angel would tell me to kill them if there was another way?“ 

"Good point, it’s just...I've never killed anyone. I’m not like you guys.“ 

"Do you really think that it’s easy for us? I mean, ok, yeah, Ziva killed some guys before, and Jethro did, sure...but me and McGee. I killed some people but don’t think it’s getting any easier.“ 

"But what if we’re wrong and kill someone innocent?“ 

"That’s what you have me for, remember? I can tell you if they’re your counterpart and I can tell you if they’re good or bad. We won’t kill innocent people. About them, I’m not so sure, but we won’t.“ 

Jay and Silent Bob sat at the table Tony was sitting at. "The news are still showing burning churches, and there have been murders. Four or five cardinals, a few rabbies and other priests and prayers. Whoever’s doing all that is really a sick fuck.“ While spreaking Jay skimmed through one of the books but apparently it wasn’t interesting enough and he pushed it away again. "I’m starving!“, he exclaimed and Bob nodded his agreement. 

"Yeah, well, munchies are quite harsh, aren’t they...I guess we could order pizza. I don’t have much edible stuff here, since you ate everything last night...and I don’t want go out in case they find McGee.“ 

"Maybe you should have..." Abby started again but Tony raised a hand. 

"Abby, it’s one thing for Ziva to go out there, she has fulfilled her task. I’m not thrilled that Jethro’s out there, but hell, tell Gibbs he has to stay in because it’s too dangerous, Kate tried that once. But I won’t let you out there before we know more! Speaking of knowing more, could you two be any less helpfull?“ He asked, turning to Jay and Silent Bob. 

"Hey! If it wasn’t for us there wouldn’t be a world you have to save! And we didn’t ask to be prophets! Fuck, one would think it has some advantage but fuck! All we ever get out of it are fucking demons and fallen angels trying to off us!“ 

Tony rubbed over his forehead. Fighting with his prophets didn’t help, but he felt so frustrated. Their enemies seemed to be much better prepared than they are and Tony hated it to be in defense. 

"I just wish I could help somehow," Abby said, resigned. 

"Isn’t it strange that you all work together and the other guys have nothing in common?“ Jay asked as he munched on some chips that were left over from last night. 

Abby and Tony looked at him surprised. "Wow, that...that actually is helpful! Abby, go set up my laptop and try to find out as much as possible about Christian Thomas and Isabell...damn, Ducky, what was her last name?“ 

"Isabell McGillan. She was ME at the Washington PD.“ 

Tony nodded as Abby was already powering up the computer. 

"PD and CIA, that doesn’t seem to fit very good, does it?“ 

"No one said they had to work together," Tony stood up and paced the room, "It could be that they had been in the same club, or the same church, even.“ 

"You do realize that it would be much easier to do this from the NCIS computer?“ Abby asked. 

"Don’t tell me you can’t get access from here. We have to be carefull. The investigation concerning Thomas is still ongoing and I’m sure Isabell has been reported missing as well. We can't be connected to them," he sighed again as he sat down, "I really hope Ziva understood that McGee has to kill his counterpart. Otherwise we will have to try and get her out of jail as well.“ 

 

 

_Meanwhile somewhere in DC_

 

"He’s still not answering his phone," Ziva said and looked out the window of the car. 

"Is it on?“ Gibbs asked, hoping they could at least track him down, but Ziva simply gave him a look. "Damn, I trained the boy too well.“ 

"You think we’re going to find him? Maybe we should have taken Abby. She knows were McGee goes in his off time.“ 

"It would have been too dangerous to take her, as Tony said. And I don’t think McGee’s anywhere Abby would go looking for him. If you don’t want to be found you go to places no one’s looking.“ 

Ziva nodded. They had been at McGee’s apartment, at the office, at the pub McGee went for his readings, at the coffee shop... 

"That’s it! I’m going in his apartment!“ Gibbs said, annoyed, and sped up until he reached his destination. Without waiting for Ziva he got out the car and rushed up the stairs. He knocked twice, no answer, and then opened the lock. 

"ZIVA!“ 

At the call Ziva’s heart started to race and she ran to get to Gibbs. As she stood in the living room her heart made a fullstop. McGee was sitting in a corner, covered in blood, though the rest of the apartment was as clean as ever. "It’s all true, it’s all true,“ he muttered while rocking back and forth, not really acknowledging the people in his living room. 

"Tim,“ Gibbs tried softly but McGee just kept shaking his head, staring at some point on the floor. 

"It’s all true...he was right, I killed her...“ 

"Ziva,“ Gibbs turned and saw the young Israeli standing in the room paralysed, "give Tony a call. Tell him that we found McGee and we’re bringing him over.“ 

After a long moment Ziva finally nodded and took out her cell phone. Gibbs turned back to Tim but decided against further questions at the moment. They would find out what happened soon enough at Tony’s place. "Tim, c’mon, we gotta go.“ 

"I killed her, it’s all true," Tim finally looked at him with panic filled eyes. 

"I know, but it’s over now. C’mon.“ Gibbs and Ziva managed to get McGee into the car after twenty minutes. Gibbs drove deliberately slowly in consideration of McGee’s state, and Ziva tried to clean off some of the blood during the ride. On the ride Gibbs posted a call to the director’s office, putting them all on vacation. He knew Vance would call him back and he deliberately didn’t say how long there were off duty. He would take as much as he was able to get.

As they arrived at Tony’s place the young man was already waiting by the door. Ziva hadn’t managed to wipe off a lot and Tony looked shocked. 

"He’s not injured," Gibbs reassured as they manhandled him into the apartment. They sat him on the couch and even Abby realized that this was not the best moment to bury him with questions. 

"Let’s give him a moment," Tony said and turned to Abby, "Did you find anything about them? Anything they have in common?“ 

She shook her head. "Maybe Tim’s counterpart would help," she suggested. Tony sighed and gave the young man a look. 

"Alright, Tim?“ He waited until McGee looked at him, "This is really important and you don’t have to tell me everything just yet, but do you know who – who was at your apartment?“ 

"Ruby," Tim answered quietly. 

"Ruby?“ 

"That lab tech?“ Abby asked with a frown and Tim nodded. Now Tony remembered her, she had been a sweet girl. 

"Ok, I guess you better get some rest. Or, do you want to something to eat or to drink? Or do you wanna shower?“ 

McGee nodded again and the others changed a look unsure of what he had agreed to. "I think he wants to take a shower," Gibbs said. 

Tony sighed again. "Well, I guess one of us should go with him.“ Now the men in the room looked at eachother. "Ducky, you’ve seen him naked!“ 

"So have you! And I’m not strong enough if he collapses!“ 

"Jesus, I’ll do it!“ Gibbs intervened and went to McGee, who reluctantly let himself be lead into the bathroom.


	6. Yellow

**_Part 5 Yellow_ **

Tony sat once more in the guest room. Jethro was occupying the single bed, as Bethany was still in the master bedroom and the couch was taken by Jay and Silent Bob. Abby was with Ducky, Ziva and McGee. He wasn’t quite sure if McGee and Ziva were watching Abby or if they all were watching McGee. 

Tim’s story was no surprise, really. He had met Ruby in a bar after he had stormed out of Tony’s apartment. They had hit it off and when they got to Tim’s apartment she tried to kill him. His luck was that he was taller and stronger than she was. And then angels came to take the body away. Not exactly low profil, Tony thought as he went through the notes of the case they had met Ruby on. 

He barely had contact with the lab tech and therefore hadn’t felt the need to check her aura. His mind was occupied at that time anyway. His rebellion, as Metatron had called it, against his task. Jeanne. Looking at the man sleeping in his bed now he didn’t really know why he had tried to fight those strong feelings he had all those years. 

He sighed and relished in the warm atmosphere surrounding them, trying to lose himself in the glory of what was their union. It wasn’t easy though. Some part of him was happy that Jethro couldn’t see auras, cause his would most likely freak him out. Tony felt incredibly lost and although until now the Lord seemed to be on their side he couldn’t think it would go on like that. It was too easy, like an open and shut case. He was expecting the hammer to fall, to smash him, and somehow he had that very bad feeling that Jethro would be nail the hammer would fall upon. 

He rubbed over his tired eyes. It was three o’clock in the morning and he was beyond exhaustion, and still he couldn’t sleep. He tried to tell himself that the bed was too small for two grown men but he knew it was his state of mind. Metatron hadn’t been clear about the consequences if they fail, even if only one of them was to fail. Aparently it didn’t matter for Lucifer’s servants if they fail, hencing that they just keep sending the next one. 

His cell phone suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized that he had been staring at the screen of his laptop for twenty minutes. Gibbs woke from the shrill ringing, as did Bethany’s son in the next room. 

"Great, I’ll hear about it in the moring,“ Tony muttered as he took the annoying item. 

"DiNozzo?“ 

"Tony, it’s me, McGee...“ 

"What’s going on?“ Tony asked, concerned. 

"Um, well...“ 

"Spill it, McGee!“ 

"Abby’s gone.“ 

Tony jumped off the seat and barely got his balance as he stormed out of the guest room to get his gun and wallet, as he noticed he was missing his shoes. "What do you mean – gone?“ 

"Well, we hadn’t thought of it as protection detail, so we went to bed and...I just woke up and she’s nowhere to be found.“ 

"What’s going on?“ Gibbs asked, concerned by Tony’s rapid movement. 

"Abby’s gone," Tony answered and then returned to the phone, "could it be that anyone came in?“ 

"There’s no sign of forced entry, and I don’t really think that they would let her dress and take her purse, would they?“ 

Gibbs frowned as Tony’s jaw set and his lips formed an angry line. 

"No, they wouldn't...I think I know where she is," he said and hung up. Finally putting on his shoes and taking his keys he was on his way out when he noticed that Gibbs was following him. 

"Where do you think you’re going?“ Tony asked, definitely not in the mood for playing games. 

"I’m coming with you!“ 

"Oh, no, you’re not. You are going to stay here. No one who hasn’t killed their counterpart is leaving without my okay! New rule. Live with it!“ Tony hissed, "and believe me, if I find out that you did, hell will be a nice vacation!“ With that he left the dumbstruck Gibbs behind. 

 

**********************************

 

Tony pushed his car to its limit as he raced through the nightly streets of DC. He couldn’t believe that Abby was stupid enough to go out at this time. She had told him this morning that she was missing a great party and fortunately she had told him the exact club. As he reached the parking lot his car came to a halt with squealing tires. 

The security at the door wasn’t much of a problem. He flashed his badge and told him that he was looking for someone, just to ask a few questions and he was in. Abby had taken him to one of those parties so the music wasn’t a shock to him. Neither were the people dressed in black mainly but more than one with colorful accessories. He, on the other hand, stood out like a pink elephant. 

He positioned himself on the balcony above the dancefloor and let his mind switch to aura mode. Suddenly the room wasn’t dark and black at all. He wasn’t surprised to find most auras friendly, just as he wasn't surprised that not all of them were healthy, but there it was. The bright, familiar yellow...and the other one. 

Praying that the Lord would help him once more he took out his cell phone. 

" _Counterpart with you. Get out. Act normal!_ “ He pushed send and then looked over at the bar. He saw Abby standing there. He held his breath but then she took out her cell phone. _Thank God!_

She said something smiling and then went out of the main room. Tony hurried out and there, in front of the club he found a very guilty looking Abby. 

"What the hell were you thinking?“ He whispered angrily and lead her out of the vision of the security. 

"Tony, I’m so sorry!“ 

"Who was that? At least we know who you have to kill now," Tony asked, Abby shifted from one foot to the other. "Don’t tell me you don’t know his name.“ 

"I do know his name, and technically, I already killed him.“ 

Tony raised his eyebrow. "What?“ 

"Well, when I left Ducky’s place...I can’t kill like you guys! So, I took poison with me, and...when I got you message, I slipped it in his drink. He’ll die in the next twenty to thirty minutes.“ 

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Jesus...okay, let’s get the hell away from here. Let’s hope the angels don’t show up in the middle of a goth disco, that might throw off most of those atheists in there.“ He started towards the car. "But don’t think the issues closed. He could have killed you! It was irresponsible of you!“ Muttering, Tony got into the car.


	7. Blue

**_Part 6 Blue_**

 

Three days after the last incident the director announced that their vacation was over. Tony expected this to happen sooner or later but since nearly all counterparts had been killed and only Gibbs‘ was left he didn’t mind it that much. It wasn’t that difficult to make sure Gibbs only left the NCIS building with Tony, or, if Tony got his way, barely left the building at all. 

He knew that hiding wasn’t really an option for Jethro but since they still hadn’t found out the connection between the counterparts it was Tony’s favourite. Of course they had been merely ten minutes at the office when they were called to a case. It seemed to be low profile, but still Tony knew they couldn’t take any risks. The murder of Denis Craig had seemed low profile as well, and it nearly ended in Ziva getting killed. 

This time it wasn’t much different. The woman of a Navy Captain was killed and probably raped. Of course it was horrible, but nothing they hadn’t seen before and therefore they soon fell in their usual routine. Tony always checked everyone and didn’t really let Gibbs out of sight at the scene, but all photos were taken and all evidence was bagged and nothing happened. 

"Someone has to question her boss," Gibbs said after about two hours of background. 

"I’ll do it, McGee?“ Tony answered looking at Gibbs in question. The older man rolled his eyes and nodded. 

"Well, then, Probie," Tony said and stood from his desk. 

 

*********************************

 

"You’re sure it’s the right adress?“ Tony asked and once more checked the navi system. 

"Yeah, I’m sure," McGee answered, exasperated. They had been on an empty country road for twenty minutes now and it didn’t seemed as if it was leading anywhere either. 

"Great!“ Tony said annoyed as he heard the particular sound of a flat tire. He stopped and got out of the car to look at the tire. 

"Why don’t they get us flatrun tires? Would be logical, wouldn’t it? With being shot at and so on?“ 

"Budget, Tony.“ It was the last thing Tony heard before everything around him went black and he collapsed on the street. 

 

*********************************

 

Groaning, Tony woke slowly. He was lying uncomfortably on what seemed to be concrete. 

"Finally awake?“ McGee’s voice drilled into his semi consciousness. Why was McGee where he was sleeping? Sitting up abruptly, Tony looked around the room. No windows, just a door and a light bulb. He looked at McGee, finding that at least they were both unharmed. 

"Where the hell are we? What the hell happened?“ 

"I don’t know. We had a flat and suddenly everything went black. When I woke up we were in here...“ 

Tony rubbed over his face as he sat against the wall. "It was a trap. Yeah, sure...they must know that I’m the one who sees auras and they took me out so they can get to Jethro!“ He stood up again. "METATRON!“ He yelled against the ceiling, "METATRON!“ 

"What the hell are you doing?“ 

"I’m calling for Metatron, what does it look like? I’m sure he can get us out of here!“ 

"Tony, they have the devil on their side. Do you really think an angel can hear you?“ 

Tony stood there, staring at the ceiling. He hadn’t felt abandoned like this – ever. 

"I...I always could rely on him, he was always there...“ 

McGee stood and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. "I guess we gotta get out of here on our own. I’m sure there’s a reason why you were chosen to do this.“ 

"Big words for someone who called me mental only a week ago.“ 

McGee smiled slightly. "Well, I had a revelation, not necessarily the good kind but a revelation nonetheless.“ 

Tony snorted. Usually it should be him lighenting up the situation but this time it suited Tim quite well. 

********************************

 

"Ziva! Get me DiNozzo on the phone!“ Gibbs barked the third time. The two agents had been gone for over two hours now and no word from them. 

"I tried, Gibbs. I tried the first time and I tried the second time. Both their cell phones are either off or do not have reception.“ She stood and walked over to Gibbs‘ desk. "You think something happened?“ 

"Well, it can’t mean anything good if the charged one suddenly disappears, can it?“ He scratched his jaw, "maybe we should tell Abby to track their cell phones. Maybe she does get some signal.“ 

Ziva nodded and turned to go down, but then stopped again. "Oh, by the way, I found our Captain in a NCIS file. Apparently he was investigated before.“ 

"By who?“ 

"Special Agent Cassie Yates.“ 

Gibbs nodded. "Okay, go down to Abby and try to find McGee and DiNozzo, I’ll call Cassie.“ 

**************************************

 

"You think they’re looking for us?“ McGee asked as Tony kept pacing the small room. 

"Sure they are. However, I don’t think they’re gonna find us.“ 

"That’s not exactly positive thinking.“ 

"Ya' think, McGee?“ 

Tim sighed and looked around the room. There was nothing in here that could help them, they didn’t even hear anything since they woke up. "You think there’s someone out there, or are they just gonna let us die in here?“ 

"Talking about positive thinking,“ Tony commented but then stopped and sighed. "I have no idea what they are trying to achieve with holding us here. Maybe they aren’t even Lucifer’s servants, maybe it’s just some guy who doesn’t want us to find something out...aw, screw this! This have to be them!“ He sat on the floor again. "I just hope that Jethro isn’t gonna get caught up in this and watches out for himself.“ 

 

************************************

Gibbs walked to the coffee shop down the street. He knew Tony would be royally pissed if he found out that he left the building without him, but he was worrying sick and he needed coffee – and that mud they called coffee from the office wouldn’t cut it. 

However as he was about half way to the shop he met Cassie, with two cups in her hand. 

"Gibbs! Were you going for this?“ she asked holding a cup out for him. Gibbs smiled slightly, though he had a feeling it was overly forced. 

"Thanks, I really need this.“, he said and sipped from his beloved beverage. He sighed and closed his eyes. 

******************************************

 

"I think I’m going mad!“ Tony exclaimed after what seemed like days but was merely four hours. He had taken up his pacing but stopped dead all of a sudden. 

"What? You had a brilliant idea?“ Tim asked sarcastically without looking up from his nails. 

"No, but...has that DVD player been here all the time?“ 

"Oh, great, you’re starting to hallucinating - no, you’re not...“ They both stared at the portable DVD player sitting in the corner of the room. 

"Well, um...they are Lucifer’s servants so,“ Tony threw Tim a look and then went to the device. Checking he found a DVD in it and it had his name on it. "I guess this one’s for me...“ 

"Um, yeah, but I’m not sure if you should watch it.“ 

"Why not?“ Tony raised an eyebrow, "maybe this is at least telling us what they want.“ 

"Yeah, or maybe there’s a tiny time bomb in it which goes off when you play the DVD.“ 

Tony snorted but Tim’s expression was serious. "Tim, please, if they just wanted to kill us they would have done it on the street.“ 

Tony shook his head and turned the player on. 

"What is it?“, McGee asked, his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Uh, porn, I think," Tony answered and tilted his head. The girl on top was complete blocking the guys face but then the camera moved and – Tony stumbled to the other side of the room throwing up. 

"Snuff?“ McGee asked and looked at Tony, who was trying to catch his breath. 

"Much worse," Tony gasped out.

McGee turned to the video and gaped in shock. It was Gibbs.

 

*************************************

Tony stared at the video for many minutes. How could he? And was that Cassie? In a new wave of rage Tony stood and pulled at the door – which surprisingly opened. Tony looked at McGee. "You did check if the door is locked, right?“ 

"Sure I did! It was locked when I checked.“ 

Tony shook his head and ran out of the room, up some stairs and into the open. His breathing was hard and he turned once around himself, seeing Metatron standing there. 

"YOU!“ He yelled into the angel’s face, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! What did I do? What did I do to deserve this? Was I a bad person in a former life? Didn’t I go to church often enough? Didn’t I pray? Why the hell do I have to do this? Why do you have to screw with my life, huh?“ 

"It has nothing to do with anything you did, Anthony. It’s because of who you are," Metatron answered calmly. 

"And who the fuck am I? What makes me so special?“ 

"You see, about fifty years ago, when your grandfather was very sick, your grandmother met a man and fell in love with him. The result of that love was your father...“ 

"What the hell are you talking about?“ Tony asked while pacing three steps in front of Metatron. 

"I was that man, Anthony. I was granted vacation as a human for a year because of my good services, but I couldn’t have known that it would have such severe consequenses...“ Metatron looked at Tony sadly, spilling his secrets. 

"You’re my grandfather? Are you fucking kidding me? That’s why I have to do this? Because you fucked my grandmother?“ 

Metatron shifted his stance, looking uncomfortably. "I wouldn’t quite put it that way, but yes.“ 

Tony stared at him, opening his mouth multiple times. "Why me? Why not my father?“ 

"Because your father was not meant to be. You are. It is your destiny.“ 

"But why?“ Tony pleaded. 

"His ways are...“ 

"Don’t give me that shit! Fuck you, Metatron! Fuck you and all that shit! To hell with God, that fucking bastard!“ 

Metatron gasped. "Tony, you don’t know what you’re saying there...“ 

"Why? Could I go to hell for it? Well, news flash! Heaven without Jethro wouldn’t be much better! But no! He cheated on me!“ 

"He did what? He loves you!“ Metatron said, deeply confused. 

Tony snorted, tears glistering in his eyes. "Love, I don’t think so," with that he turned and left Metatron and a very puzzled McGee behind.


	8. Green /Epilogue

**_Part 7 Green_**

_Tony’s apartment_

"God, I hate waiting!“ Abby said as she paced the room up and down, "You think Metatron will find them?“ she asked Rufus. 

"Oh, I found them," Metatron answered her. 

Abby turned surprised as McGee looked around confused. "Hey, how did we get here?“ McGee asked. 

"I thought I’d spare you the long journey," Metatron answered. 

"Well, I’m not really comfortable with travelling like Harry Potter...“ 

"Wasn’t that a lovely book? Occultism is so much fun. Oh, and that movie. Alan Rickman’s a genius!“ Metatron said but before he could start a Rickman impression, Abby interrupted him. 

"If you found them, where’re Tony and Gibbs?“ 

"Well, I did find Anthony and Timothy there, but aparently Tony already knew where, or rather, with who Gibbs was.“ 

"What?“ Everyone except Tim exclaimed. 

"We got a DVD, uh, that showed us Gibbs having sex with Cassie Yates.“ 

Ducky shook his head. "That cannot be! Jethro would never have sex with Cassie, I should think. And he loves Tony!“ 

"Well, it sure was on the DVD," Tim said firmly.

"And our case was related to one of Cassies. Gibbs wanted to call her but she never showed up at the office and Gibbs disappeared," Ziva said, resigned. 

"That still doesn’t explain where Tony is! Is he looking for Gibbs?“ Abby asked. 

"Well, if he is, I wouldn’t want to be Gibbs, because he will most probably tear something off I’m lacking in," Metatron put in. 

"Where is Tony?“ Abby asked again, pointedly. 

"Well, after he and Timothy got out of their prison, he was yelling at me and cursed God. Tony has decided to lay down his charge.“ 

"And...what does that mean?“ Ducky asked. 

"Well, all we can do is wait and see.“ 

 

************************************

 

Tony had gone straight, after a short walk of 10 miles, to the next bar. He had no money but he didn’t really care right now. He drank one whiskey after another and soon he was feeling the buzz. However the pain wouldn’t subside. After about three hours of drinking he had to take a leak and as he sat on the toilet, he closed his eyes. 

As he opened them again he concluded that he must have passed out and was kidnapped again, since he was in a strange room. He wondered how he had gotten in here anyway, for there were no doors nor windows. There wasn’t a light, and still the room wasn’t dark. 

"Hello, Anthony.“ 

He spun around, realizing that he wasn’t drunk anymore, but didn’t find anyone. He looked at the ceiling, trying to find a speaker but there was nothing. 

"Don’t try to think too hard about it. I do not need human technology to make myself be heard. Actually, nothing of this is real. We are, in fact, in your head.“ 

"And who are you? My consciousness?“ 

Great, he was answering voices in his head. 

"I am the morning star. I am the original fallen angel. I go by many names, Anthony.“ 

"Lucifer," Tony concluded and snorted. Yeah, that was predictable. 

"Well, if you want to call me that.“ 

"Actually, I’d call you a son of a bitch, though that would probably be blasphemy. What the hell do you want?“ 

"You put up more of a fight than I thought. Apparently she did good to choose you," the bodiless voice laughed slightly. 

"Who’s she?“ Tony asked but then knew he was talking about God. Bethany had told him that God actually took the shape of a woman, though, of course, she was neither, "Cancel that one. What the hell do you want?" 

"I just want to talk to you, Anthony. I’m very curious why you’re fighting for her. It’s not as if she has done anything for you so far.“ 

The wall suddenly became a movie screen. It showed him his grandmother, lying in her bed dying. She was praying, pleading for mercy, but she was slowly suffocating. 

"No mercy for the old lady. Pity, without her there you wouldn’t be her little knight in shining armour, would you? But then, maybe it was the result of adultery with an angel...“ 

Then the wall showed him his partner from Philadelphia, his lover. He saw himself kneeling next to him, trying to apply pressure to the wound, but it was no use. He saw himself screaming at the young man. Tears came to his eyes as he remembered the pain of losing Jeff. 

"Yes, yes, Jeff was a good guy, a good cop. Many bad guys he brought to justice...and then he was brought to justice. Well, murder is murder, no matter who you’re killing.“ 

The next videos were from his mother, dying in a terrible car crash, Kate, dying on the roof and then Jenny dying in that firefight. Tony’s jaw was set with anger and with every word from the voice that rage grew. 

"SHOW YOURSELF!“ Tony yelled, but recieved no reply. Instead the video changed again and he saw Gibbs and Cassie. He tried to close his eyes but couldn’t. His feet were nailed to the floor and he couldn’t flee the repeating image of the man he loved with that woman. And then as suddenly as the videos appeared, and a man stood in the room. His suit was as black as nothingness and his eyes as cold as ice. 

"Vance," Tony muttered as he stared at his director. 

"Oh, Anthony, don’t be silly. I’m not Leon Vance. This is just the picture of me in your head. I can’t say it doesn’t fit. He was, in fact, the man who tried to tear you from your allies. And he nearly did it, didn’t he?“ 

"He didn’t. Gibbs wouldn’t let that happen," Tony insisted. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! The big hero Leroy Jethro Gibbs. One should think I get enough of this from his wife and daughter," Vance rolled his eyes. 

"That’s not true! They were good people! They’re not in hell!“ 

"How would you know? You were in Ohio chasing after skirts when they died. Or to be precise, you have been in bed with a gorgeous girl when they died...looked quite like Shannon in fact.“ 

Tony swallowed hard. Behind Vance the video of Gibbs and Cassie was still running on endless loop. 

"They’re quite a couple, aren’t they? Sure, Gibbs is a little aged but hell, he’s still quite a guy. No wonder you fell for him.“ 

 

****************************************

 

"What do you think happens now? I mean, Tony has to play some bigger role than just being the one who sees auras, yes?“ Ziva asked. 

"Well, I wouldn’t know. The Lord has been very quiet, for once. Probably because of my relation to Tony," Metatron answered. 

"Hey, maybe I’ve found something here!“ Abby called from the table where the books were still scattered. She raised the book Jay had skimmed through. 

"This says that whereas angels usually don’t have an aura, Lucifer does not count as an usual angel. And therefore it is open whether he has or has not an aura.“ 

"So?“ Tim asked, confused. 

"Don’t you get it? Tony’s aura is green, which, as he told us stands for hope. And what’s the counterpart to hope?“ 

"There isn’t one. We've established that," Rufus answered. 

"Wrong! We established that there is no human counterpart to hope, but the opposite of hope is despair and isn’t that what Lucifer is?“ 

"My dear, you could be onto something there," Metatron said and took the book. 

"How did you find it?“ 

"Our prophet left the book open at that page.“ 

"Well, I've got to admit, Jay never fails to surprise me," Metatron said as he read the passage. "Though it isn’t very helpful, isn’t it? Demons cannot become human and as long as Tony hasn’t a devine instrument he won’t be able to kill him.“ 

"Maybe he doesn’t have to kill him. I didn’t have to kill Loki and Bartleby, although you thought I had to!“ Bethany threw in. 

"Well, yes, but you found a way around it, and they did die. Anyway, I don’t think Tony has to kill Lucifer. I think he simply has to – win.“ 

"Win? Win what? Are they playing poker?“, Jay asked and everyone rolled their eyes. 

"I am pretty sure that whereever Tony is, he is with Lucifer and Lucifer will try and gain him as an ally," Metatron explained. 

************************************

 

"What the hell do you want?“ Tony asked, exhausted. "Why are you doing all this? Why this fight?“ 

"Well, Anthony, I think you are ready to hear this: God is the most arrogant being I’ve ever met. So, since She’s so sure about Her place and Her power, I suggested a little bet.“ 

"Who are you? Mephisto?“ 

"Funny that you mention it, I really disliked the way this Goethe made me seem in his play. Anyway, my bet was a little – bigger. The jackpot wasn’t just one unimportant soul.“ 

Tony raised his eyebrow, tired of this 20 questions game. 

"It was about all living souls. That’s a jackpot, isn’t it? She said that if I manage to build up an army of humans and if they win against one of Hers, all living souls shall be mine.“ 

"Yeah, well, your army did a shitty job.“ 

"That’s the problem when you’re working with amateurs. However there is still one of the army left and, of course, their generel, so to say.“ 

"I don’t have a counterpart," Tony said but then saw the green glimmering around Vance’s body. His mouth opened. 

"Don’t worry, Anthony, I won’t kill you. I have better plans. Your soul isn’t as unimportant as all those others. You are very hard to kill, as you surely already noticed and if someone did succeed you wouldn’t really die. You would return as something we call a nepharim. Once your fragile human shell is gone, you are an angel, with all human qualities. Except of course, someone cuts out your heart..." Lucifer trailed off, his words full of suggestion. "Let’s just say I could use someone like you on my side.“ 

Tony looked at him, puzzled, but then he started to laugh. "Why the fuck should I be on your side?“ 

"Well, why be on their side?“ 

 Tony's eyes were drawn to the video wall once more. 

"They haven’t thanked you for anything you have done, have they? All those murderers, rapists, terrorists, drug dealers and other scum. All that pain you took upon yourself just to follow the devine call. You could have settled down years ago. Have a family with a lovely woman, or live happily ever after with a gorgeous man, whatever you prefer...but no. You had to go and seek those who now turn on you.“ 

Vance looked at Gibbs and Cassie and grinned evilly. Tony’s eyes were glued to Gibbs‘ face. After many repeats he finally could read what the older man was whispering. Suddenly he knew what was going on and he turned away from the screen, looking at a shell shocked Vance. 

"I won’t let you play with my mind," Tony said firmly. 

Vance face became dark. "He will die, Anthony. You will never see him again and he will fall, like everyone else. You failed!“ 

Out of nothing there was a paper and Tony reached for it. He saw that it was the bet between God and the Devil. "You know, God gave us a choice. You are not the one to decide if we are good people or not.“ With that he tore the paper apart. A scream rang through his ears and as he opened his eyes he was sitting in a hospital waiting area. 

"He woke up," he heard Abby say and then he saw them. All his friends and visitors were sitting there. 

"What happened?“ 

"Metatron found you in the bathroom of a bar. He said you were passed out...“ 

"I wasn’t passed out.“ 

"He said you had a hell of a bill to pay," McGee replied. 

"I wasn’t passed out. I had a little chat with Lucifer...it’s over. I destroyed the fucking bet between him and God.“ 

"So, you did finish your task?“ 

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

"I guess I did...where’s Jethro?“ He asked and suddenly making the connection of being in the hospital and Gibbs not being there. "No - I saw...he didn’t want to sleep with Cassie! He had his eyes closed and he was whispering my name! He – where is he?“ 

The others changed a look. 

"Well, aparently he was drugged when he slept with Cassie. It seems that he was coming out of it when she tried to kill him...he was badly wounded before he managed to break her neck...he’s in the ICU.“ 

"Is he going to be ok?“ 

Abby put a hand on his arm. "He’s in a coma and after the last one...he put it in his file that he’s taken off life support...“ 

"They let him die?“ Tony asked as tears shot to his eyes. 

"Well, we could arrange that they wait until you can say good bye," Ducky answered and Tony nodded. The ME brought him to the room and Tony sat next to the bed. He took Jethro’s hand and nodded to the nurse to pull the plug. She left him alone and Tony tried to swallow the tears. 

"Please, God, please, don’t take him away from me! Is that too much to ask? Just this as a little thank you? A small good job? I just saved humanity from eternity in hell, can’t you give me a little more time with him?“ 

"I think we can.“ Tony looked up and saw Metatron next to a dark haired small woman. She smiled kindly at him. "We just wanted to step by and say thank you. I promise that was the last bet she had going," Metatron grinned. 

"Okay...what about Jethro?“ Tony asked. 

"Told you he’s straight to the point when he wants to be," Metatron told his companion. She nodded laughing. 

"Well, good bye, Tony. I hope I won’t see you again in this life," Metatron said and the woman stepped to Gibbs‘ bed. She held her hand over his chest and suddenly he woke up coughing – and they were gone. 

"Jethro," Tony said quietly unable to produce anything more than a whisper. 

"Tony, God, Tony!“ Gibbs said and pulled Tony into his arms, "I love you, Tony.“ 

"I love you, too, Jethro!“ 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

**September 23th 2010 - Gibbs‘ Backyard**

Exactly a year after Gibbs‘ death they all sat in his garden celebrating his second birthday. Bethany had returned to McHenry and Jay and Silent Bob were back in New Jersey. Rufus hadn’t been too excited when he left since Tony refused to get into trouble just so he would get his way about the bible. And the team? Well, everything went back to normal, well, as normal as it gets. 

Abby was still wearing black and listening to noise that she claims was music, McGee and Ducky were still not going to church, and Ziva was still Jewish. They had taken Bethany’s advice and didn’t take religion too seriously, and trusted on the fact that they had the best faith you can have, knowledge. 

Tony was being made teamleader after Jethro decided to retire, this time for good. He said that after an experience like this he didn’t want to lose any more time and being at the office he would lose himself in work anyway. However, since he also decided to stay in DC and finally finish his boat none of them really complained about it and they soon had their old dynamic back, even without Gibbs. 

However, Tony still got regular visits from Metatron, who told him that he was just a messenger for there were a lot of people in heaven who wanted to thank him. Two of those were Shannon and Kelly.


End file.
